Si no te tuviera
by Zoe Bellisario
Summary: Ese chico ciertamente lo tenia todo. Con su sonrisa, su popularidad y esa manera en la que te hablaba era suficiente para dejarte caer. ¿Pero que pasaría si un día la vida de ese chico cambiara completamente? Mudarse, perder todo su dinero, su popularidad y sus chicas era lo peor que le había pasado. Bueno. Hasta que la conoció a ella...¿Realmente el dinero compra la felicidad?
1. Capítulo 1

-Papá, esto no puede ser verdad. En algún lugar debemos tener algo de dinero… no podemos estar en banca rota así como así.

-Lo lamento mucho Natsu. Ya no hay nada que hacer…

En esa época los Dragneel eran una de las familias más poderosas en cuanto a dinero se trataba. Estaban Igneel y Natsu. Igneel era un hombre trabajador de cabello rojizo que había perdido a su esposa tiempo atrás. Por eso, desde que Natsu era niño trataba de darle todo lo que se le antojaba para que nunca notara la ausencia de su madre. Natsu era un muchacho vanidoso de 17 años. Era un mujeriego y pensaba que con dinero podía hacer todo lo que se le antojaba. Iba a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de toda la región. Allí era uno de los más populares, por supuesto. En este momento, su padre había sido despedido del trabajo y gracias a que Natsu había gastado todo el dinero que les quedaba, estaban ahora mismo en la banca rota sin un solo centavo.

-Si lo piensas bien, todo esto es tú culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si. Yo te dije que quedaba poco dinero y tú lo gastaste.

-Lisanna lo hizo. Y ya te dije que pensé que lo decías en broma.

-¿Cómo podría decir algo así en broma?

Vivian en la ciudad de Magnolia. Era un bonito lugar con un gran bosque y un rio que cruzaba por algunas de las casas. Los barrios de máxima seguridad en los que vivían personas con dinero, era llamados Barrios Altos. Las personas de clase económica común o baja, por otro lado, vivían en los Barrios Bajos. No es que fuera un lugar feo pero los chicos adinerados, no acostumbraban a vivir ahí… o a aparecer por ahí. En estos barrios, Natsu y su padre tendrían que vivir de ahora en adelante, y Natsu estaba renegando por eso.

-Lo siento papá pero me niego a vivir ahí. Estaremos rodeados de gente cualquiera sin principios.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tienen principios? Pueden ser buenas personas y te prometo que cuando recupere el dinero volveremos.

-Como quieras y oye… ¿Cómo diablos es que no tenemos ningún centavo y podremos conseguís casa ahí?

-Bueno…

-Habla.

-Venderé la mansión.

-Por milésima vez. ¿Bromeas verdad?

Igneel soltó una risotada. Tardaron un rato en llegar a los Barrios Bajos ya que estaban al fondo de la ciudad. Natsu miraba con una cara de asombro el lugar donde supuestamente vivirían a partir de ahora. Nunca había estado ahí. En lo único que pensaba ahora era en que eso era solo un sueño. Cuando se despertaría seguiría teniendo su mansión, sus coches y su dinero. Igneel suponía que Natsu se enojó peor cuando vio la casa en donde iban a vivir. No por la fachada si no porque era un lugar relativamente pequeño. Había una cocina, un mini living y dos habitaciones… Ah y el baño por supuesto. Luego de eso había un jardín que era bastante bonito.

-¿Y si vendo mis órganos?

-No seas payaso.

-¿Porque compartimos el jardín con la casa de al lado?

-Estas se llaman casas dobles. Son dos casas pequeñas separadas, que comparten el mismo jardín. La razón por la que el patio debe estar tan bonito debe ser porque los vecinos con los que compartimos lo deben haber cuidado o algo.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un jardín propio!

-Lo lamento mucho Natsu. Pero es mejor que no tener nada.

-Escúchame papá…

Natsu no pudo seguir hablando ya que alguien grito. Al parecer vino de la casa que compartía con sus vecinos.

-¡Lucy debes aprender a pensar un poco menos en ti! ¡No eres siempre el centro del mundo!

-¿El centro del mundo? ¡Qué dices Mama! Te has vuelto loca. Te estoy diciendo que estoy enojada porque nunca me prestas atención. ¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué te estaba hablando antes de esta discusión!

-De verdad que no entiendo porque te pones así. Estas exagerando y no tengo ánimos para discutir sobre delirios tuyos.

-¿Exagerar? Cuando llego a casa a veces ni siquiera me dices hola. Y ni hablemos de la hora de la cena. Tampoco vas a mis reuniones con los profesores de la escuela o si quiera me felicitas por mis notas. Soy la mejor de la clase y jamás me has alagado. ¡Es como vivir sola!

Natsu e Igneel solo estaban atentos a la conversación. A pesar de que ya habían bajado el volumen de la voz, no podían evitar escuchar. _Ventajas de casas dobles ¿no? _pensó Natsu.

-¡Oh! Y el mes pasado fue mi espectáculo de canto en la escuela. ¡Todos los padres de mis compañeros estaban ahí! Pero adivina quién falto. Ese espectáculo fue muy importante para mi.

-Lucy hija yo… lo lamento. Esto de mi embarazo me tiene muy nerviosa. Yo…

-¿Enserio? Porque a Maya la tratas muy normal. Vas a todos sus torneos de Hockey, no has faltado nunca. Ni siquiera ahora que estas embarazada. Una sola vez. Solo te pedí que vayas una sola vez a verme el mes pasado y no. ¿Sabes qué? Lo lamento. Espero que tengas suerte con tu próximo hijo y puedas ir a todas sus presentaciones de la escuela.

-Lucy vuelve aquí no hemos terminado.

Natsu y su padre habían escuchado toda la pelea. En el fondo Natsu se sentía mal por esa chica llamada Lucy. A pesar de que su padre trabajaba muy duro, nunca se descuidó de él. En eso, Lucy salió de la casa y el la vio. Era una hermosa joven de su edad. Cabello rubio, ojos chocolates. Él se preguntó como una belleza así podría ser ignorada. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto. En eso la chica apareció frente a él y su padre.

-Am … Hola. Me llamo Lucy. Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos… lamento mucho que hayan tenido que escuchar eso. De verdad no tenía idea de que llegarían tan temprano.

-No importa, descuida. Mi nombre es Igneel y este es mi hijo Natsu. Espero que se lleven bien y am… por curiosidad y si no te molesta… ¿Peleas mucho con tu madre?

-Digamos que si… Pero esta fue la peor de todas las veces. Creo que me ha hartado… Pero tranquilos. Definitivamente no molestaremos mucho, ya no tengo pensado hablarle.

-Pues entonces debo decirte que eres bienvenida a nuestra casa las veces que quieras.

-Muchas gracias de verdad. Ahora si no les molesta tengo algo que hacer, disculpen de nuevo por haber tenido que escuchar eso.

-No pasa nada, nos vemos.

Natsu definitivamente no tenía idea que decir. A las personas con las que acostumbraba a estar no les importaba mucho el hecho de que sus padres les prestaran atención o no. Pero esa chica parecía querer solo eso.

-Natsu.

-¿Si papá?

-Teniéndola de vecina ahora ¿quieres quedarte?

-Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

-No la molestes mucho.

-Pff… por supuesto que no. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Natsu Dragneel?


	2. Capítulo 2

Natsu había ido tras Lucy luego de haber hablado con su papá. Quería conocerla más. De verdad quería. Cuando entro a los Barrios Bajos por primera vez, pensó que la gente seria igual de linda como el lugar. Es decir, horrible, con malos modales y realmente distinta a como era en su lugar. Pero esa chica no lo era. Era un completo ángel que estaba en un lugar al cual no pertenecía. Aunque Natsu por supuesto era un completo pervertido y siempre obtenía lo que quería. Con dinero o sin dinero.

Había estado siguiendo a Lucy durante unos minutos. Finalmente ella se decidió sentar en una plaza que al parecer estaba en el centro dela zona.

-Hola.

-Hola… ¿Natsu verdad?

-Sí… ¿Lucy no? -Obviamente estaba fingiendo. Estaba clarísimo que recordaba su nombre como la palma de su mano.

-Si. Y dime Natsu, ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me hallas seguido?

-¿Lo notaste?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Amm…

\- No importa. Y dime. ¿Porque me seguiste?

-Bueno personalmente creo que eres muuuy bonita. Ahora dime… ¿Cuándo salimos? -Lo dijo acercándose a ella.

Lucy rodo los ojos. No era la primera vez que se le declaraban de una forma tan vulgar y estaba hartándose de eso.

-Lo siento cariño. Pero no soy una puta como probablemente creíste que era. Y déjame decirte que odio a los tipos como tú.

-¿Enserio? Las chicas difíciles son divertidas. Si aún quieres aún podemos…

-Eh oído el rumor. Tu vida era perfecta, tenías millones de amigos y eras rico…todos te adoraban pero de pronto te despertaste de ese estúpido sueño y ahora debes empezar de 0. Quizás creas que puedes pasarnos por encima a mí y a todos los que vivimos aquí por no tener una casa grande o dinero para despilfarrar pero te equivocas. Suerte desde ahora.

Ninguna chica lo había rechazado antes. Era la primera vez que lo humillaban de esa manera y él lo sabía. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Esas palabras habían logrado que surgiera un interés especial por Lucy, y estaba seguro que no iba a detenerse.

Llego a su nueva casa muy pensativo. Los muebles ya estaban acomodados y todas las cosas estaban listas.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Lo siento papá. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿La invitaste a salir?

-Aja. Pero paso algo muy extraño. Me dijo que no.

Igneel se echó a reír y Natsu rodo los ojos. Nunca había tenido que pensar y trabajar tanto para obtener la atención de una chica. Normalmente ellas iban con él.

-Déjame decirte que todas las mujeres no son iguales. El hecho de que varias chicas se arrojen a ti no significa que todas vayan a hacerlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que Lucy no es igual a las demás, si quieres salir con ella, esfuérzate hijo.

Nada de esto le gustaba ni siquiera un poco. El hecho de andar tras una chica era extraño, pues siempre habían sido las chicas las que se esforzaban por tener su atención.

-Está bien. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Conquístala. Conócela más y pregúntale que es lo que le gusta.

-Ush.

Demasiado trabajo. No quería lidiar con eso, aunque estaría contradiciéndose a sí mismo si dijera que no iba a intentarlo. Esa chica le había llamado la atención y él nunca se daba por vencido.

-Natsu eres un niño.

-¡No soy un niño! Y voy a preguntarte ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre las mujeres? Seguro eras igual que yo cuando…

-Te equivocas Natsu. Cuando tenía tu edad vivía en los barrios altos y aun así tenía muchos amigos aquí.

-¿Por qué querrías tener amigos así?

-Piensas demasiado en las apariencias. Cuando conozcas gente que valga la pena entenderás de lo que hablo.

-Ush.

-Deja de quejarte. Oh y mañana empiezas en la academia Fairy Tail.

-Ush genial.

Cenaron y luego decidieron ir a dormir. Había sido un día bastante largo y seguramente mañana también lo seria. Se despertó temprano y desayuno. Había estado investigando y descubrió que Lucy también iba a esa escuela. Estaba ansioso, podría molestarla todo el día si así lo quería y eso le encantaba. En los Barrios Altos había muchas escuelas prestigiosas. Natsu asistía a Sabertooth, la mejor escuela. En ese lugar, no había tantas escuelas y aunque quisiera, las posibilidades de elegir un lugar donde estudiar eran muy pocas. Su padre le aconsejo disculparse con ella y comenzar de nuevo ese día, ya que lo quisiera o no, Lucy era la única persona que conocía en ese lugar. Estaba muy confiado ya que en su anterior escuela era el más popular de todos los hombres, junto con Lisanna, la líder de las porristas, con la cual había salido durante un año. Aun así, desde que ella se enteró que tendría que mudarse por falta de dinero, se despidió de el con una mueca y no volvió a saber de ella hasta entonces. Según el la escuela era pequeña. Aunque relativamente ocupaba una manzana entera y tenía 3 pisos. Comparada con Sabertooth, que ocupaba 3 manzanas y contaba con 6 pisos, él decía que era pequeña.

La mañana había comenzado tranquila. La experiencia de ayer con su vecino no había comenzado tan bien aunque no le importaba. Al menos no lo vería en la escuela. O al menos eso pensaba.

-¡Hey Lucy!

Una voz le gritaba desde lejos llamando la atención de todos. Ella se temía lo peor aunque tristemente sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Conocía a Natsu desde hacía 1 día pero había aprendido, que le encantaba llamar la atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dios no me digas que…

-Como lo suponías, vendré a estudiar aquí así que tendrás que soportarme las 24 horas del día.

-¿Acaso no puedes dejarme tranquila?

-Creo que te debo unas disculpas.

-¿Después de tratarme de prostituta? No te creo.

-No soy muy bueno disculpándome.

-Lo note.

Lucy rodo los ojos y siguió con su camino hasta la clase de química. Natsu la seguía. Desgraciadamente les habían tocado las mismas clases y no le quedaba otra que acostumbrarse a su nueva sombra. Cuando llegaron Natsu se sintió incómodo. El salón de clases era demasiado pequeño para él. Según Lucy, la profesora de química se llamaba Ooba Babasaama. Natsu se rio cuando escucho el nombre. Jamás había escuchado un nombre parecido.

-La verdad no importa mucho su nombre. Mientras sea sexy puede llamarse como sea.

-Tienes suerte, ella es la profesora más sexy de toda la escuela.

Natsu se paró de su asiento dispuesto a saludar a la profesora. Se acercó al escritorio a esperar que ella llegara pero se encontró con una sorpresa bastante extraña. La puerta se abrió y entro al salón una anciana que podía jurar, su cabello era más grande que su propio rostro.

-Amm señora. ¿Dónde está la profesora sexy? Creo que se llamaba Ooba o algo así. ¿No vendrá hoy?

Sus compañeros estallaron a risas y Natsu en ese momento se giró y miro a Lucy. Todo había sido idea suya y se las pagaría.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas a sentar!

Luego de un minuto reacciono y se dirigió a su asiento. El día recién comenzaba y estaba yendo muy mal.

-Al parecer usted es el alumno nuevo. Natsu Dragneel. Pues déjeme decirle que por su bromita de hace un rato tiene tarea extra.

-¿!Tarea extra!?

-¡Si! Y no vuelva a hablar en toda la clase o le llenare de tarea hasta que se aprenda todo.

-Si señora.

Algunos alumnos todavía seguían riéndose de Natsu. Al parecer Lucy se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su bromita. Lo único que Natsu quería era que llegara la hora del almuerzo y Lucy pagara por lo que había hecho. Estaba muy molesto con ella.

Pasaron las horas y toco el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo. Lucy recogió sus cosas y se fue. Natsu la siguió y cuando estaba por salir al patio de la escuela, la tomo del brazo dispuesto a enfrentarla.

-¿Podrías decirme porque hiciste eso?

-Sigo enojada por tu actitud de cretino. ¿Sabes? Y si no te disculpas, estas solo desde ahora.

-Lo siento.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Lo siento.

-Hay demasiado ruido. No te escucho.

-¡Dije lo siento!

Lo hacía a propósito pero tenía que disculparse si quería que lo ayudara. Odiaba que ella fuera tan difícil pues no había tenido tanto trato con esa clase de personas.

-Está bien ahora que ya me disculpe ¿Puedo ir contigo a almorzar? De verdad estoy muy aburrido.

-Está bien. Pero intenta no ser tan cretino con mis amigos ¿Si?

Natsu iba detrás de ella. Lucy se detuvo en una mesa donde se encontraban varias personas. Un pelinegro que traía un colgante en forma de cruz, otro pelinegro lleno de piercings, un peliazul que extrañamente tenía un tatuaje rojo en el rostro, una peliroja seria y dos pelicelestes. Una tenía la mirada perdida en el pelinegro con el colgante y la otra, que relativamente era más pequeña, estaba leyendo un libro. Cuando Lucy llego todos la saludaron y posaron sus miradas en Natsu.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto el de los piercings.

-¿No lo reconoces? Es el niño rico de la familia Dragneel –Esta vez fue el pelinegro del colgante quien hablo.

-Para tu información, no deberías decirme "niño" .Seguramente soy más hombre que tú y estoy aquí porque desde ahora me juntare con la rubia.

En eso, la chica peliceleste que al parecer estaba embobada con el pelinegro, se levantó haciendo una mueca.

-Lo lamento pero yo me voy.

-Espera Juvia ¿Porque te vas? –Pregunto Lucy

-He estado 5 minutos con él y ya me cae mal. No voy a soportarlo, háganlo ustedes si quieren.

-Me voy con Juvia. Tampoco quiero juntarme con este tipo –Ahora fue Gray quien hablo.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? –Pregunto ilusionada.

-Claro. Vámonos.

Luego de que Gray y Juvia se fueran y la peliroja y el peliazul del tatuaje rojo los siguieran, el pelinegro de los piercings y la peliazul de los libros también se levantaron y siguieron a los otros cuatro.

-Lo lamento Lucy. Yo iré con los demás. –Dijo Levy.

Lucy en ese momento miro a Natsu con una cara de desagrado.

-Te perdone por lo de ayer. Ahora podrías ser un poco más amable con mis amigos. Además no tienes a nadie más con quien estar, así que si quieres quedarte conmigo compórtate.

-¿Compórtate? Lucy no soy un perro.

-¿Ves? De eso hablo. Guárdate tus comentarios o consigue a alguien más.

Luego de un rato, volvieron a las clases y al pasar las horas, ya era el tiempo de salir de la escuela. Natsu, luego de insistirle un largo rato a Lucy, la convenció de que volvieran juntos a sus casas_. _

-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien.

-Oh bueno me alegro. Hija mira. Recolecte unas flores del jardín. Las puse en tu habitación.

-Gracias mamá, pero soy alérgica al polen desde que tengo 6 años. ¿Porque crees que solo planto árboles en el jardín?

-Oh...Lo siento no lo sabía… Bueno. ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen de matemática?

-Hoy no tenía examen de matemática. Tenía examen de biología. Ahora si no te importa, Maya me dijo a la mañana que quería ir a la heladería así que la llevare.

-Está bien, tengan cuidado.

Lucy llamo a su hermana de 13 años y se fue con ella. Cuando ambas se fueron, aprecio su padre, Jude Heartfilia.

-Creo que deberíamos prestarle más atención a Lucy…

-Bueno… últimamente no estamos muy pendientes.

-Sí. Y es por eso que quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

-Tranquila. Lucy nos perdonara.

-Eso espero.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que es la primera vez que escribo un fic y no creí que nadie lo valla a leer jej. Pero el hecho de que tuve unos par de visitas y creo que 5 comentarios positivos, me alegra mucho. Sé que son pocos pero de verdad escribir siempre fue una de las cosas que más me ha gustado en la vida y saber que hay gente –al menos 5 personas- que piensan que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, me alegra mucho. Gracias y aquí tienen la historia!**

Capitulo III.

_-Jude, estamos haciendo todo mal con Lucy._

_-Creo que es verdad eso de que no le hemos prestado mucha atención recientemente, pero ya se le pasara quédate tranquila. _

_-Sí, eso espero_.

….

-Mamá está intentando compensarte por todos estos meses en los que te ignoro. Solo que no le esta saliendo muy bien que digamos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero fueron meses Maya. No hará lo correcto de un día para otro.

-Aun así a mí también me molesta.

-Porque?

-Porque eres su hija. Vamos una buena madre no dejaría de lado a alguno de sus patos solo porque otro va a nacer.

-Exacto. Pero el punto es que yo no soy un pato.

-Ay tú me entendiste.

_Luego de caminar y caminar llegaron a una de las heladerías del centro. Maya pidió un helado de chocolate y Lucy uno de vainilla. Maya a pesar de tener 13 años, era bastante avanzada para su edad. Tenía el cabello rubio al igual que Lucy y unos ojos marrones oscuro. Era bastante delgada y se podía notar que cuando fuera grande sería bastante alta. Si bien ya no era una niña de 7 años, tampoco era una adolecente como Lucy, sabia muchas cosas y se preocupaba por muchas cosas de las cuales a su edad no debería preocuparse. Lucy sabía que ella no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de clase. Maya era una niña tranquila, que rara vez se alteraba. Se pasaba leyendo en la escuela y sus compañeros la molestaban por eso, aunque a Maya no parecía importarle. _

-Dime, conociste al nuevo vecino?

-Sí, desgraciadamente va a mi escuela y le tocaron las mismas clases que yo.

-Y te parece lindo?

-Si te digo que no me molestaras hasta que lo admita así que sí. Me parece lindo pero es un completo cretino. Seguro tiene billetes en vez de cerebro.

-Deberías tratar de hacer que cambie entonces.

-A que te refieres?

-Eres la única persona con la que él tiene contacto en la escuela. Háblale para que sepa cómo son las cosas aquí. Quizás lo hagas cambiar de opinión y cuando se vuelva menos insoportable pídele que salgan.

-Eres un genio.

-Gracias pero a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido. Y lamentablemente para ti ya es de noche y debemos volver a casa.

-Sí, está bien.

_Cuando llegaron a su casa Lucy vio 4 platos en la mesa. Sabía lo que su madre intentaba hacer pero también sabía que por más cosas que hagan, nunca podrían llevarse como antes. _

-Hola espero que les haya ido bien. Hice pollo con papas fritas. Lucy recuerdas que eran tus favoritos de niña?

-Si mamá. Lo recuerdo gracias.

_Todos conversaban y los padres de Lucy trataban de entablar una conversación con ella, pero nada servía. Lucy solo contestaba con pocas palabras y volvía a su comida. En eso, luego de comer Lucy fue hacia su habitación a hacer su tarea. Su madre estaba por sacar la basura. Recién estaba embarazada de 4 meses por la tanto, si bien su panza había crecido, no se le hacía difícil hacer las cosas que realmente hacía. Cuando estaba por sacar la basura, accidentalmente se tropezó. Aunque ella no cayó al piso debido a que se sostuvo de una silla que había cerca, la bolsa de la basura se había roto y la basura había quedado esparcida por el piso. Cuando Jude la vio no dudo ni un minuto en ayudado. Sin embargo, mientras ambos recogían la basura para ponerla en una nueve bolsa, Jude encontró un papel totalmente destrozado y decidió reunir los pedazos y juntarlos con cinta adhesiva para ver de qué se trataban. A ambos les sorprendió lo que decía la carta._

-Lucy hija puedes venir?!

-Que pasa mamá?

-Podrías decirnos que es esto?

"_Señorita Heartfilia: La academia de música Mermaid Heels le ofrece la oportunidad de estudiar aquí por medio de una beca debido a su actual estado económico. Considerando que paso todas las audiciones solicitadas con el máximo puntaje, le pedimos que considere estudiar aquí bien se halla graduado. Muchas gracias, la directora de Mermaid Heels"_

-Porque no nos dijiste que habías hecho esta audición?-_Esta vez fue Jude quien le hablo _

-Fue hace meses. Siempre me ha gustado cantar y bailar también y como vi que se acercaban las audiciones decidí hacerla.

_Layla fue inmediatamente a abrazarla y Jude la siguió._

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Lucy. Es una academia excelente y ahí dice que eres muy buena. Apuesto a que estas esperando para graduarte. Tranquila faltan unos meses, pero porque no nos dijiste nada?

-Les dije! Solo que estaban tan ocupados con lo del bebe que ni siquiera me escucharon. Además… no voy a ir.

-Porque no?

-Porque hace meses me reuní con la directora. Me dijo que como tenía una beca debía tener autorización de mis padres. Yo trataba de que ustedes firmen este papel pero jamás me escuchaban. Y cuando me escuchaban, saltaban con otro tema y ni siquiera me dejaban terminar de hablar. Como sea, solo me dieron una semana para aceptar la beca y que mis padres firmen. Esa semana ya paso hace mucho.

-Hija nos sentimos terriblemente mal. Mañana yo iré a hablar con esa directora de la academia. Tu madre debe cuidarse y no puede, por eso iré yo solo. Pero escucha. Lamentamos no haberte escuchado estos meses, esto del embarazo nos tiene muy nerviosos.

-Si papá. Pero de Maya no se han olvidado. Al parecer porque ella es más importante que yo.

-Estábamos equivocados Lucy. Para nosotros eres ya casi una adulta y creímos que podías cuidarte sola pero no es verdad. Lo siento.

-Yo también. Pero ya no podrán arreglarlo, es demasiado tarde.

_Volvió a su habitación y se encerró con un portazo. Odiaba que sus padres creyeran que podía hacer todo sola. En eso escucho un ruido que provenía del armario. Tomo una pantufla que había tirada, por si acaso y cuando abrió el armario le dio una bofetada a esa persona con la pantufla._

-AUCHH! Lucy eso dolió!

-Natsu!? Qué diablos haces aquí!?

-Bueno desde mi habitación puedo escuchar varias cosas sabes? Te escuche lo que dijiste sobre la academia de música. Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-Porque hablaría contigo sobre eso? Después de todo solo me estas usando para conseguir amigos en la escuela.

-No es verdad. Me agradas. Y tal vez sea un mujeriego y todo pero sigo teniendo corazón.

-Odio esto. Desde que planearon tener un bebe ni siquiera saben que tienen otra hija. Sabes lo que es tener que ir a la casa de uno de tus amigos para comer porque aquí no me hacen la cena? Es horrible. Ni siquiera les importa dónde estoy y ahora creen que pueden arreglarlo. Yo no puedo sola con todo!

_Lucy estaba llorando y Natsu no sabía qué hacer. En su otra escuela las chicas no se preocupaban si sus padres las querían o no, mientras les den dinero estaban bien. Era como si no tuviesen corazón. Nuevamente Natsu estaba sintiendo algo raro dentro de su estómago. Estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía porque. Entonces solo pudo abrazarla y consolarla lo que fue peor, ya que se puso más nervioso todavía. _

-Natsu deberías irte. Tu papá debe estarte buscando.

-A menos que quieras que me valla, no me iré. Mi padre se fue a dormir hace rato. Mañana tiene una entrevista de trabajo.

-Entonces te quedarías?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero mira que si intentas pasarte conmigo te golpeare.

-Tranquila no hare nada.

-Sabes, jamás le había dicho esto a nadie.

-Ni a tus amigas?

-Ni a mis amigas.

-Bueno cuando yo tenía 6 mamá murió. Papá intento hacer que lo olvidara todo pero yo era un niño. De día era un monstruito que rompía todo a su paso felizmente. Pero de noche lloraba por mamá. Yo sabía que ella no estaba y que no volvería. Tampoco les había dicho a mis amigos esto. Cuando tenía 14 bese por primera vez a una chica. Ese mismo año también tuve mi primera novia y mi primera vez. Mi padre lo sabía pero como era feliz nunca me dijo nada. Yo en el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal pero nunca pare. Siempre me falto algo. Creo que fue el amor de una mujer. Pensé que como mamá no estaba y no podía dármelo lo encontraría en otra chica y no. Todas eran unas zorras. Ni siquiera me conocían y ya se entregaban a mí.

-Entiendes porque nos caen mal las personas de los Barrios Altos? Lo que tu sientes ahora lo hemos sentido nosotros siempre. El rechazo, las burlas, todo. Se creen que no somos humanos solo porque nos falta dinero. Ellos nos pueden pisotear pero nosotros no a ellos. Las autoridades nos meten en prisión si intentamos hacer algo. A ellos por otra parte solo les dan una pequeña advertencia. Ves lo que es el mundo desde otro punto de vista?

-Sí y perdóname. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero intentar algo que no tenga que ver con el sexo, el dinero o el alcohol. Intentare cambiar. Quiero ver como son las aquí y no creo que consiga nada actuando a mi manera.

-Bueno yo te ayudare en lo que sea mientras me prometas que no trataras de seducirme.

-Prometo no tratar de seducirte. Además quiero que tu solita te enamores de mí.

-Inténtalo.

-Lo hare.

….

-PAPA YA DETENTE!

\- Natsu no te dije yo que no intentaras nada con la vecina!?

-Pero si no le hice nada! Lo juro! Solo dormía con ella pero no intente nada esta vez! Y QUE ES ESO DE MOJARME CON LA MANGUERA!

-SILENCIO!

_Y otra vez apunto la manguera contra la cara de Natsu quedando este empapado una vez más._

-Natsu te dije que debíamos llevarnos bien con los vecinos, pero no me refería a eso de DOMIR con la vecina.

-Exacto. Dormi. No hice nada. Jude solo exagero, solo estaba abrazándola.

-Si? A ver cómo le explicas eso a los padres de Lucy.

….

-El hecho de que estés enojada con nosotros no te da derecho a traer a un muchacho a la casa! Y MENOS A DORMIR CON EL!

-El solo vino para ver cómo estaba! A diferencia de ustedes el si se preocupa de mí! Y solo dormíamos! Es un amigo y no significa nada! Jamás te has interesado sobre mis relaciones, ahora de un día a otro eres un padre "sobreprotector"?!

-No. Pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien y no quiero que andes de lista con el vecino. Lucy lo veremos todos los días. A ver ahora como le explicas esto a Igneel.

…...

"_Te dijo que deberías explicarle a mi padre?"_

"_Si. Dijo que como somos vecinos no podemos llevarnos mal así que dijo que valla a tu casa y me disculpe"_

"_Bromeas Natsu. A mí me dijo lo mismo. Dijo que debería explicarle a tu padre que solo fue un malentendido_

"_De acuerdo Lucy. Haremos esto. Ya es de noche pero mañana que es sábado yo iré a tu casa temprano. A las 9 maso menos. Le explicare a tu padre lo que paso y nos arreglaremos. Tú estarás ahí por supuesto. Ni loca pienses dejarme solo con tu familia!"_

"_Tranquilo. Yo estaré ahí."_

"_Bien. Luego, tú te cruzas para mi casa y hablas con mi padre. Yo te acompañare"_

"_Está bien. Eso haremos. Buenas noches Natsu"_

"_Buenas noches Lucy. Si necesitas algo recuerda que yo dejo mi ventana abierta"_

"_Está bien gracias"_

_Ambos apagaron sus celulares y solo se dispusieron a dormir. Mañana seria otro día. Largo al parecer…_

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3. De verdad estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos un poquitín más largos. Bueno eso es todo, y que tengan buen día, tarde o noche.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV.

_Ambos apagaron sus celulares y solo se dispusieron a dormir. Mañana seria otro día. Largo al parecer…_

...

_Lucy POV _

_Me levante a eso de las 8:30 am ya que Natsu dijo que vendría a las 9. La verdad estoy bastante nerviosa de como pueda reaccionar mi padre. Si bien él sabía que yo he tenido novios, nunca los había traído a la casa. Y menos había dormido con ellos! Espero que Natsu no cometa alguna idiotez que haga enojar a mi padre. Además luego soy yo la que tiene que ir a hablar con Igneel. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a salir taaaaan mal…_

_Fin Lucy POV_

...

_Natsu POV _

_Estoy nervioso. En media hora debo ir a hablar con Jude. Espero que no me mate antes de que le pueda explicar. La verdad no sé qué me pasa. Jamás me había puesto nervioso con una chica. En realidad creo que es porque con ninguna de mis novias anteriores tuve que ir a hablar con sus padres. Creo que ni siquiera les decían. Además mi padre me obligo a ir con un traje. Dios solo le explicare algo, no voy a pedirle matrimonio. Esta cosa es muy incómoda, aunque me veo bastante guapo cabe decir. Bueno no importa. Debo ir a la casa de Lucy._

...

-Hola señora Layla, puedo pasar? Debo hablar un segundo con Jude.

-Veras Natsu, Jude se fue hoy a la mañana. Debe arreglar unos asuntos y volverá más tarde. Pero pasa, pasa.

_Cuando Natsu entro se quedó embobado con lo que tenía en frente. Lucy estaba parada con un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El vestido tenía algunas perlas incrustadas y ella usaba tacones que la hacían ver un par de centímetros más alta. Tenía el pelo suelto con algunas ondulaciones. Si bien no era nada revelador, Natsu se quedó embobado con ella. Jamás había pensado que una chica podía verse tan bien en algo que no mostrara nada. _

_Lucy también se quedó embobada mirando a Natsu. Tenía un traje que lo hacía parecer sofisticado pero sexy a la vez. A pesar del traje, se podía notar lo marcado que estaba su cuerpo y eso estaba derritiendo a Lucy. Jamás pensó que el color rosa le quedaría tan bien a un chico y lo hiciera ver tan irresistible._

-Así que… son novios?

-NO! _–Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Aunque para Layla eso no era creíble ya que segundos antes se estaban comiendo con la mirada. _

-Layla sabes cuánto tardara Jude en llegar?

-No tengo idea.

-A donde fue papá?

-Como que a dónde? Ayer te dijo que iría a hablar con la directora de Mermaid Heels. Lucy sé que no podemos compensarte por todo lo que no hemos hecho. Pero esta era una gran oportunidad y no es justo que la dejes pasar por culpa nuestra.

-Bueno… gracias.

-Natsu puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que desees.

-Gracias Layla.

-Natsu ven a mi habitación un segundo.

_Natsu ya había entrado a la habitación de Lucy por la noche. Pero ahora que la veía era bastante interesante. Había una pared rojo cereza y las otras eran blancas. Él también había dormido en su cama por lo que sabía que era bastante cómoda. En la pared había fotos familiares pero todas eran de unos años atrás. Ninguna era de ahora y Natsu sabia porque. Había varios trofeos y medallas de canto. Baile también. Natsu pensó en decirle que algún día le cante una canción. Le encantaría escuchar su armoniosa voz cantando. Luego estaba el armario y la ventana por la que había entrado. La habitación era bastante pequeña pero acogedora. _

-Tus padres están tratando de compensarte.

-Lo sé. Quiero creer que si lo de la academia de música sale bien, los perdonare por todo.

-Me encantaría escuchar tu voz algún día.

-Lo harás.

-De verdad no quiero preguntar esto, pero tendré que hacerlo Lucy. Que pasara cuando nazca él bebe?

-No lo sé. La verdad mi hermano o hermana no tiene la culpa, no creo tener algo en contra de él. O de ella. Pero no puedo evitar pensar algunas cosas. Si me ignoran ahora, como será cuando venga el bebe?

-No lo se, pero siempre puedes saltar por la ventana, entrar por la mía y dormir conmigo. De verdad no me molesta.

-Gracias Natsu estas siendo de gran ayuda estos días.

...

_Pasaron los meses y ya estaban a dos de graduarse. Lucy y Natsu arreglaron el tema que había pasado esa noche y sus padres lo entendieron. Jude había hablado con la directora de Mermaid y volvieron a ofrecerle la beca a Lucy. Igneel ahora tenía trabajo y quería darle una sorpresa a Natsu. Este y Lucy se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Todos en el salón de clases sabían que se gustaban menos ellos. Natsu empezó a juntarse con los amigos de Lucy y debido a sus cambios de actitud, esta vez sí les cayó bien. Era un día normal en el instituto Fairy Tail. Había el mismo barullo de siempre hasta que el director Makarov entro al salón. _

-Bueno como sabrán, ya que es su último año, tenemos un programa de intercambio con otras escuelas y ahora le toca a Sabertooth. Solo vendrán los estudiantes que han salido por sorteo. Adelante muchachos, pasen y preséntense.

-Me llamo Rogue Cheney, un gusto.

-Freed Justine.

-Lisanna Strauss.

-Angel Sorano.

-Minerva Orlando.

-Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe.

_Natsu POV_

_NO PUEDE SER. NO PUEDE SER. NO PUEDE SEER. PORQUE A MI. ESTOY HACIENDO LAS COSAS BIEN AHORA. DE SEGURO VAN A MOLESTARME. Pero no importa. No dejare que le hagan nada a Lucy. Lisanna. Porque justo Lisanna tuvo que venir? Y Sting. Porque Sting? Era mi mejor amigo, seguro ahora va a molestarme terriblemente cuando se entere que estoy aquí. Aunque tengo la impresión de que ya sabía. Después de todo con el dinero se puede hacer todo. _

_ Y para peor, ahí viene._

_Fin Natsu POV _

-jajajajjaa Natsu. Así que aquí viniste a parar.

-Si Sting. Aquí vine a parar.

-Bueno déjame agradecerte. Desde que te fuiste yo soy el más popular del instituto. Además estoy saliendo con Lisanna, no es nada serio por supuesto. Por cierto espero que no te importe que ella le haya dicho a todos que el gran Natsu Dragneel ahora vive en el barrio Pobre Pobre jajajajja

-Si pero sabes? Estoy contento de haber venido aquí. En este lugar no hay las mismas zorras que en tu instituto. Aquí no se venden. Y te sorprendería saber que tengo al lado mío a la chica más hermosa del universo. Y no es ninguna puta como era Lisanna.

-Ejem. Lo lamento estoy aquí atrás Natsu.

_Natsu se dio vuelta y se topó con Lisanna. _

-Déjame decirte que con Sting la paso mejor que la pase contigo. Él es mejor de tu, no sé cómo pude salir contigo.

-Sabes que Lisanna? Eres una puta que solo busca dinero. Si Sting no lo tendría, no saldrías con él. Y estoy feliz de estar aquí ahora porque pude abrir los ojos. Ya no eres nada para mí y me di cuenta que jamás lo fuiste. Espero que Sting y tu sean felices.

-Lisanna amor no le hagas caso, es un idiota y siempre lo fue.

_Asi la clase siguió hasta que toco la campana. Era la hora del receso. En todas las horas de clase, Lisanna no había despegado su mirada de la rubia que estaba sentada junto a Natsu. Ella había estado escuchando toda la conversación entre él y entre Sting y recordó bien cuando dijo "te sorprendería saber que tengo al lado mío a la chica más hermosa del universo"._

_Por supuesto que no. Lisanna sabía que era la más bonita del mundo y una pobretona no podía ni llegarle a los talones. La verdad ella no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Desde que Natsu se fue se sentía algo vacía. Y estar con Sting no era lo mismo. El solo quería sexo y ya. Pero con Natsu había sido una cosa distinta y le había gustado. Aun así se preguntaba qué era lo que le veía a esa rubia. Así llego a la conclusión de que debía recuperarlo. Alejarlo de esa rubia o algo parecido. _

_Todos ya estaban saliendo del salón y Sting llamo a Lisanna. Ella le hizo caso y fue. Cuando salió al patio del instituto pudo notar que Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa con varias personas. Todos reían y hablaban. No recordaba haber reído nunca de esa manera con sus amigos. En el fondo quería ir y descubrir de qué estaban hablando pero sabía que no podía. Ella y todos los de Sabertooth se sentaron en una mesa y solo comieron su comida mientras criticaban a las personas de ese instituto._

\- ... No lo crees asi ... Liss Liss ... Lisanna Lisanna ...?!

-Que? Si. Por supuesto.

-Me estas escuchando amor?

-Claro Sting es solo que no me parece tan divertido criticar a todas las personas.

-Pero Lisanna de que hablas? Si siempre lo hacemos.

-Si pero me estoy aburriendo de eso.

-jajajaj no será que quieres hacer como esos perdedores y comenzar a reírnos de cualquier estupidez no?

\- Y que si quiero? Sabes qué? Terminamos Sting.

-Bien por mí. Hay más putas en el mundo.

_Lisanna se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Se acercó a la mesa de Natsu y en cuanto todos la vieron dejaron de reírse. Incluyendo Natsu._

-Qué quieres Lisanna? Vienes a burlarte de nosotros? Porque estamos muy bien aquí y no necesitamos de tus comentarios…

-No vine a eso. Puedo hablar contigo en privado Natsu?

-Ahora estoy con mis amigos. Si tienes algo que decirlo dilo en frente a ellos.

-Está bien… yo… quiero juntarme con ustedes. Sé que suena ridículo porque pensaran que soy una puta adinerada que solo quiere burlarse de ustedes. Pero la verdad es que estoy harta de criticar a la gente. Cuando los vi me di cuenta que no necesitan dinero para ser felices y quiero intentarlo. Natsu perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Pero la verdad es que quiero ser tu amiga ahora.

_Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Pero luego Lucy se levantó de su asiento y dijo:_

-Vamos a darle una oportunidad. Siempre se puede comenzar de nuevo y no creo que en el fondo sea tan mala persona. Verdad Natsu?

-Si bueno… eso creo.

_Lisanna se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a hablar con todos. Así poco a poco todos se fueron conociendo y Lisanna comenzó a juntarse con ellos. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde entonces. Faltaba un mes para la graduación cuando:_

-Lisanna? Que haces en mi cuarto?

-Natsu perdón. Ya sé que es de noche pero pelee con mis padres y no tengo donde dormir. No te importaría dejarme dormir aquí verdad?

-Supongo que está bien, pero tendrás que dormir en mi cama.

...

_Lucy POV_

_Me desperté muy motivada el día de hoy. Decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a Natsu. De verdad espero que me corresponda. Lisanna comenzó a juntarse con nosotros desde hace 2 semanas aproximadamente. Ella y Natsu son muy unidos. Por un momento tuve miedo de que volvieran, pero todavía no ha pasado. Todavía… y es por eso que decidí reunir valor y confesarle mis sentimientos. Después de todo uno nunca sabe si las cosas podrían salir bien._

_Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la casa de Natsu. Siempre iba a buscarlo para que vallamos al colegio juntos. Se había vuelto una costumbre. Cuando entre a su casa, Igneel me dijo que lo despertara porque todavía seguía durmiendo. Sin embargo cuando entre a su habitación vi algo que hizo que me parta en dos pedazos. Natsu y Lisanna estaban durmiendo en la misma cama abrazados. Lisanna tenía su pierna rodeando la cadera de Natsu y sus manos estaban rodeando su cuello. Natsu agarraba a Lisanna por la cintura. Entonces decidí cerrar la puerta de un golpe para que se despertaran. Ellos lo hicieron y se separaron._

_Ahora sí. Me di cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde. Lisanna y Natsu se querían. Ya no podía hacer nada._

-Lucy no es lo que crees. Me enoje con mis padres anoche y por eso vine aquí para preguntarle a Natsu si podía dormir en su casa. No estábamos haciendo nada… _-Me he peleado con mis padres un montón de veces y Natsu jamás me invito a dormir aquí. Eso explica las cosas… me rindo._

-Lisanna. No me importa amorosa de Natsu. Igneel me dijo que los despertara porque ya se hace tarde.

-Está bien Lucy. Natsu puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro.

_Cuando Lisanna se fue Natsu comenzó a mirarme. Yo la verdad disimulaba muy bien las ganas de llorar que tenía._

-No fue mi intención que pasara esto. Lisanna y yo terminamos hace mucho, esto no significo nada.

-Natsu no debes darme explicaciones. Sé que no soy nada tuyo. Ahora apúrate que llegaremos tarde.

_Salí de su habitación y decidí esperarlo afuera de la casa. Eso realmente fue lo más humillante viví. Lisanna comenzaba a caerme bien pero ahora no puedo evitar tener este rencor hacia ella. Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberla dejado estar con nosotros en primer lugar. Yo y mi maldita manía de tratar bien a todo el mundo me está matando. Entonces lo único que decidí hacer es comenzar a caminar sola hasta la escuela. Después de todo asi estuve siempre. Sola. _

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que tengan un bonito dia y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap de hoy! **

Capitulo V.

_Entonces lo único que decidí hacer es comenzar a caminar sola hasta la escuela. Después de todo así estuve siempre. Sola._

….

-Natsu, crees que Lucy se habrá enojado?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy preocupado. Es mi mejor amiga y es la única que ha soportado todas mis porquerías hasta ahora.

-Yo también lo hago.

-Lo se pero ella fue la primera.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo. Hablare con ella.

-Gracias.

….

_Lisanna y Natsu habían llegado a la escuela. Cuando entraron al salón Lucy ya estaba en su puesto, pero los ignoro. Cuando fue la segunda hora, Lucy pidió permiso para ir al baño. Lisanna lo pidió después de ella y la siguió. _

-No fue lo que crees.

-No necesitan darme explicaciones. Después de todo no me importa.

-Lucy antes de decirte esto quiero decirte que eres la primera persona que me acepto y a la que tuve cariño realmente. Eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho. Y sé que te gusta Natsu. Pero a mí también. Veras, si bien fui yo la que lo corte cuando regrese aquí y tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de el nuevamente, me di cuenta de que aún lo amo y quiero tenerlo en mi vida. Perdóname pero nadie decide de quien se enamora y yo estoy enamorada de Natsu.

-Entonces ya está todo dicho. Tú ganas. No intentare hacer nada pero quiero dejarte en claro que ya no estaré con ustedes. Si quieres díselo a Natsu y si quieres no. Sabes que estoy enamorada de él y será difícil estar cerca de ustedes.

-Pero espera Lucy. Quien dijo que he ganado? Y que si Natsu está enamorado de ti.

-Si estuviera enamorado de mí ya me lo hubiese dicho hace tiempo. A menos que haya sido tan estúpido como yo, cosa que no creo. Pero sabes? Lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado igualmente. Soy una pobretona y él siempre ha vivido del dinero aunque ahora este así.

-Pero Lucy… no digas eso. El dinero no tiene que ver con esto. Y no quiero que te vallas. Eres mi primera amiga verdadera.

-Lo lamento pero lo has dicho. Estas enamorada de él y si yo me juntara con ustedes solo sería el mal tercio o le echaría mierda a su relación. Adiós Lisanna. Que te valla bien.

-Lucy espera…

_Lisanna trato de detenerla pero Lucy se fue. Cuando Lisanna entro sola al salón el profesor le pidió una explicación sobre donde estaba Lucy. Esta le dijo que se sentía mal y por eso se fue. Cuando fue la hora del receso Lisanna le contó a Natsu lo que había pasado y él estaba decidido a ir a buscarla después de clases para arreglar las cosas._

_Cuando las clases terminaron ellos fueron a la casa de Lucy pero ella no estaba. Como Lisanna había peleado con sus padres esta no tenía donde quedarse así que se quedó en casa de Natsu. Todas las noches dormían abrazados. Lucy los veía desde su ventana y entonces entendió que la historia ya tenía un fin. Decidió cerrar su ventana con seguro y poner unas cortinas. Después de todo ya no quería ver aquello. _

_Natsu se despertó a mitad de la noche con Lisanna pegada a su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que ella solo fingía dormir y la despertó._

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Tenemos una historia. Antes fui bastante falsa con respecto a mis emociones pero cada vez me estoy enamorando más de ti. Volvamos Natsu. Sé que quizás quieras a Lucy y ella también te quiere, pero recuerda por todo lo que pasamos. Te prometo una relación llena de amor, sin mentiras ni nada que haga dudar de mí. Por favor.

-Lisanna… yo estoy enamorado de Lucy. Recuerdo todo por lo que pasamos y sonrió pero no quiero estar en una relación en la que tenga que mentirte. Ahora eres una chica muy linda y dulce, pero me gusta Lucy.

-Podrías amarme Natsu. Yo de verdad te quiero mucho y estaré contigo siempre.

_Lisanna beso a Natsu y este, nublado por el deseo le siguió. Las ropas cayeron al suelo y ambos se llenaron de placer como en los viejos tiempos. _

-Si Lisanna. Voy a volver contigo.

…

_Natsu y Lisanna se volvieron novios. Como ella dijo, Lucy ya no se juntaba con ellos. Ahora se sentaba en una mesa sola totalmente apartada del resto. Era demasiado doloroso. Además…_

_Desde cuando Lisanna se había convertido en su remplazo? Ninguno de sus ex amigos parecía extrañarla. Todos reían como si Lucy nunca hubiese existido y Lisanna y Natsu parecían estar más juntos que nunca. _

_El día volvió a pasar y ella llego a casa. Se encerro en su habitación y tomo el teléfono celular._

-Hola? Directora de Mermaid Heels?

-_Señorita Heartfilia es usted? _

-Si. Soy yo. Disculpe que llame tan tarde pero quiero aceptar la propuesta que me hizo. Mañana mismo comenzare a estudiar en Mermaid.

**Hola! Disculpen que sea tan corto el cap T-T **

**La verdad es que he estado un poco ocupadita y bueno. Quiero decirles que lamento mucho por los Nalu fans que leen esto, pero a partir de ahora esta será una historia Nali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey no. No se asusten no es cierto. Después de todo yo apoyare Nalu hasta la muerte T-T**

**Bueno sé que no me conocen y quizás no les interese XD **

**Pero me corte el pelo y se me hicieron unos rulos que parezco una viejita de 1950 XD por eso ya no saldré a la calle y me dignare a hacer los capítulos de este fic un poco más largo. **

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa!**

**De nuevo aquí con un nuevo cap. Quiero agradecer a los reviews de Tsuki-chan 99, Nozomi Yumeno, , Tatiana, sistema Zy, 1397L (tranquilo/a, amo el nalu con toda mi existencia), Invitado (gracias por avisarme que mi título tenía una falta de ortografía u.u no me di cuenta jej), kami-chan211 y anónimo (gracias por las sugerencias amigaC: Me gusta que me digan cosas que quieren que pasen en alguno de los caps ya que quizás me inspira).**

**Y eso es todo!**

**Aquí está el cap chicos!**

* * *

Capítulo VI

_El día volvió a pasar y ella llego a casa. Se encerró en su habitación y tomo el teléfono celular._

_-Hola? Directora de Mermaid Heels?_

_-Señorita Heartfilia es usted? _

_-Si. Soy yo. Disculpe que llame tan tarde pero quiero aceptar la propuesta que me hizo. Mañana mismo comenzare a estudiar en Mermaid._

...

-Hoy iré a su casa.

-Espero que Lu-chan este bien. Y también espero que no esté enojada con nosotros. Hace ya varios días que la hemos estado ignorando.

-Tranquila enana, la coneja no es rencorosa. Seguro nos perdonara.

-Yo también te acompaño Natsu. Quiero hablar con ella. A pesar de que ahora no estamos tan unidas ella fue la primera que me acepto y no quiero que pierda a sus amigos por mí.

-Lisanna amor tranquila. Seguro Lucy no piensa eso.

-Si pero de cualquier forma te acompaño.

-Está bien.

_Cuando la escuela termino, Natsu y Lisanna se dirigieron a la casa de Lucy. No sabía porque, pero Natsu tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar al tocar la puerta de la casa de Lucy. _

-Natsu, Lisanna que se les ofrece?

-Señorita Layla, quisiéramos hablar con Lucy. Se encuentra ella?

-Ay Lisanna, no seas tan formal cariño. Llámame Layla. Y lo lamento, pero Lucy no se encuentra.

-S-Si, esta bien. Em pero en donde esta entonces si no está en su casa? Ella ha faltado a la escuela 4 días.

-Lucy no les dijo nada? Valla pensé que lo haría. Escuchen chicos, no sé si saben. Pero hace unos meses Lucy hizo una audición para la academia Mermaid Hills. Ella saco 10 en todas las categorías y la directora le dijo que tendría beca. Pero sucedieron unos… inconvenientes y Lucy no pudo ganar la beca para el próximo año. Como sea, como Jude y yo nos sentíamos tan mal por eso, mi esposo fue a hablar con la directora hace unos días. La directora le devolvió la beca a Lucy y también su oportunidad de estudiar en Mermaid Hells. Aunque la directora le dijo que si quería empezar desde ahora no tenía problema. Lucy acepto. Aun así todavía me parece extraño que ella no les haya dicho nada.

-Que?!

-Señorita Lay… digo Layla… como es eso de que Lucy ahora estudia en Mermaid Hells? Ella jamás nos dijo nada.

-Yo sabía lo de la audición, pero no sabía que Jude había ido a hablar con la directora de Mermaid.

-Si, él fue a hablar y ahora Lucy estudia en Mermaid. Ella normalmente vuelve a la de la tarde. Mas o menos a la las 7 pm.

-6 o 7?!

-Si. Así que lo lamento muchachos. Tendrán que esperar a que sea esa hora.

...

-Está loca! Como se le ocurre irse y ni siquiera avisarnos?

-Natsu tranquilo. Yo también estoy triste pero tenemos que ser pacientes. Mira son las 4. Faltan 2 horas y quizás ella podría llegar.

-Quizás? Necesito que venga. Lisanna ella es mi mejor amiga, necesito hablar con ella.

_Natsu POV_

_Todavía no puedo creer que ella se haya ido. Realmente cuando Lisanna me dijo que Lucy estaba enamorada de mí hace algunos días quede en shock. Al principio pensé en olvidarme de todo e ir corriendo y abrazarla. Decirle que yo también estoy enamorado. Pero no lo hice. Porque? Porque Lisanna ha vuelto y ahora mismo me siento muy confundido. Ella y yo hemos tenido mucha historia. Vivimos muchas cosas pero Lucy fue la primera que realmente me quiso. Y cuando Lisanna y yo tuvimos relaciones una de las noches en las que ella durmió en mi casa, me sentí más confundido. Estaba tentado por el placer y dije algo que debí haber pensado mejor. Lisanna parece una buena chica y no merece que la engañe. La verdad es que creo solo sentir atracción hacia ella. Nada más. Y cuando me pregunto si quería volver con ella le dije que si porque no era el momento de una charla sobre nuestra relación. Es una de esas cosas que dices para no quedar como idiota. Aunque ahora lo tengo claro creo. Lucy, amor. Lisanna, atracción. Debo terminar con esto de una vez antes de continuar confundiéndome. Lucy no puede irse. Debo hablar con ella cuanto antes y debo hacerlo solo. No creo que pueda hacerlo mientras Lisanna este atrás mío vigilando todo lo que hago y digo. _

_Fin Natsu POV_

_Lisanna POV_

_Oh dios al fin soy feliz. La verdad es que estoy contentísima. Esa rubia estúpida al fin se fue. Y todos aquí parecen creer el cuento de que soy buenita. En especial Natsu. Ahora que esa idiota se fue tendre el camino libre para volver a conquistar a Natsu. Yo sé perfectamente que él no ha cambiado en nada. Un poco de placer y volverá conmigo. La verdad es que hora no lo quiero simplemente por el dinero. Es verdad que estoy enamorada. Soy una tonta por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando lo tenía solo para mí. Pero no importa. Ahora que he vuelto lo tendre solo para mi y no lo compartire con nadie. Aunque estoy rezando que esa rubia se tarde más en llegar así Natsu y yo nos vamos. Estoy segura que hasta que no sea la hora, Natsu no se moverá de aquí._

_Fin Lisanna POV_

_Las horas pasaron y se hicieron las 7. Lisanna trataba de convencer a Natsu de que se vallan pero él se negaba. Quería hablar con Lucy._

-Vámonos Natsu. Ella no va a llegar. Además ahora que tu papá tampoco está tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. Vamos a divertirnos si?

-Lisanna escucha. Debo hablar con ella y nadie lo va a impedir. Si quieres vete pero yo me quedare. Sabes? Pensé que habías cambiado. Ahora no soy solo placer. Estoy buscando una relación seria con una chica. No solamente para pasar el rato. Así que basta. Yo me quedare.

-Como quieras. Adiós.

_Lisanna se largó de su casa y cerró la puerta fuertísimo. Natsu sabía que la había hecho enojar pero eso no importaba. Lucy seguro estaría por llegar y el la estaría esperando. Estaba sentado en el sillón que daba en dirección a la ventana. Si Lucy entraba a su casa el la vería e iría a su casa._

...

_Mientras tanto, Lisanna se paró en la acera a observar. Se le había ocurrido un plan y ella haría que funcionara. Allí había 3 autos. Uno era de Jude, el padre de Lucy. Lisanna sabía que era de el porque lo había visto llevar a Lucy a la escuela algunos días. Los otros dos que estaban ahí, eran de Lucy y el otro de Igneel. Natsu le dijo que tanto su familia como la de Lucy estacionaban sus autos cerca y que solo Lucy, Jude e Igneel tenían auto. Lisanna no sabía exactamente de quien era cada auto. Estaba el auto de Jude, y luego los dos autos: un Porsche rojo y un Volkswagen Gol color gris. Lisanna escogió el Porsche rojo ya que una vez Lucy le había dicho que el rojo y el rosado eran sus colores favoritos, así que eligió el Porsche. Para su suerte, el auto no tenía puesta la alarma asi que entro sin problemas. Una vez dentro, aflojo unas tuercas de la línea de frenos y salió del auto sonriendo. Así, ya podría deshacerse de esa rubia que tanto le ponía los pelos de punta. Feliz, ahora si Lisanna se fue a su casa. La verdad? Ella ya se había arreglado con sus padres hace ya varios días. Solo quería quedarse con Natsu un poco más… _

...

_Justo después de que Lisanna se fuera, Lucy estaba llegando a su casa. Natsu se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se dirigio la casa de Lucy. Ella estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando unos brazos la detuvieron haciendo que arrojara las llaves al suelo. Se agacho para agarrarlas y cuando volvió a pararse pudo ver su cara. La verdad hoy había sido un día muy agitado. Su profesora de baile era buena, pero de verdad era bastante exigente. Y aunque Lucy había entrado hace solo unos pocos días a Mermaid Hells, la directora decidió que ella participaría en el festival de fin de año haciendo un solo. A todos les pareció bien y desde entonces, Lucy a estado practicando muy arduamente su rutina. Dentro, y fuera de la escuela. Hasta ahora, solo conocía a dos chicas: Millianna y Kagura. Kagura era bastante seria pero le agradaba. Le recordaba en cierto modo a Erza. Milliana, por otro lado, era una chica bastante linda… y bastante torpe. Por eso le gustaba mucho cantar, pero a la hora de bailar se le complicaba un poco. En esos 4 días que Lucy estuvo, ella y Kagura intentaron enseñarle a bailar pero Millianna simplemente se mareaba y caía. Aunque actualmente, el problema era otro. Natsu estaba frente a Lucy con una cara que demostraba enfado y algo de decepción. _

-Así que ahora estudias en Mermaid Hells.

-Si.

-Si? Eso es lo único que vas a decirme? Ni siquiera te despediste de mi sabes?

-No tengo razón para hacerlo. Después de todo ni tú, ni Lisanna ni ninguno de ustedes es mi amigo ahora.

-Pero que es lo que dices Lucy?

-Así es. Por lo que ustedes demostraron, no me necesitan. Sabes perfectamente que cuando me deje de juntar con ustedes ni siquiera parecieron notarlo. Aunque después de todo no importa. Ya tienen a Lisanna para sustituirme.

\- ...

-Que acaso no vas a decir nada?

-Lo único que voy a decirte es que estas muy equivocada. Lisanna jamás podría ser tu remplazo. Y lo lamento si? Soy un idiota. Sé que desde que empecé a salir con Lisanna he estado dejándote de lado y lo lamento. La verdad es que… me gustas Lucy. Me gustas mucho. Ninguna chica me había gustado tanto como me gustas tú.

-Si te gusto porque estas con Lisanna?

-Ella me pregunto si quería volver y yo le dije que si. Pero fue cosa del momento. Mi mente estaba demasiado nublada por el placer y dije algo que…

-Ah así que te acostaste con ella y ahora quieres venir conmigo? Yo no soy una puta. Diviértete con tu novia. Y diles a los demás que no volveré.

_Y así se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta en la cara de Natsu. El volvió a su casa maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber dicho eso. Y mientras tanto, su padre volvía de quien sabe dónde. A Natsu le había extrañado ya que no fue con su auto. _

-Donde has estado papá?

-Hablando con alguien. Te tengo una sorpresa hijo, ven vamos afuera.

-Claro.

_Apenas salieron Natsu fijo su vista al Porsche rojo que estaba estacionado detrás del auto de su padre._

-Sorpresa!

-Que?

-Ves ese Porsche?

-Si.

-Es tuyo.

-PAPA ME COMPRASTE UN AUTO?!

-Escucha Natsu. Cuando teníamos dinero nunca te compre un auto porque creo que eras demasiado irresponsable para eso. Pero ahora que has madurado aunque sea un poco creo que ya es hora de que te de uno.

-GRACIAS PAPA GRACIAS. PROMETO NO DECEPCIONARTE. Ahora si no te molesta, saldré a dar una vuelta.

-No puedes ajajajjaj

-Que? Porque no?

-No tienes licencia.

-Pero antes cuando andaba en tu auto tampoco tenía pero me dejabas andar por la ciudad.

-Si pero antes teníamos dinero y los policías no nos decían nada. Aquí si puedes ir a prisión.

-Entonces?

-Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta mañana a que vallamos a sacar tu licencia.

-Está bien.

-Ahora si no te importa, seré yo quien valla a dar una vuelta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hermosos y hermosas***

**No tengo palabras para pedirles perdón el haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo. La verdad es que en el colegio me estan dando muchisima taerea y ando un poquito corta de tiempo. Tambien quiero pedirles perdon porque este capitulo sea tan corto. Tambien estoy un poco de mal humor hoy pero como ya saben, todos tenemos nuestros dias en los que andamos un poco mal. Solo queria decirles que de ninguna ,manera, por mas que me tarde mucho en publicar un capitulo, voy a abandonar el fic, ya que este un proyecto que yo queria realizar este año y por mas que pase cualquier cosa, no tengo intencion de abandonarlo. Como sea, ahora si. Aqui esta el cap y que tengan buenos dias***

* * *

Capitulo VII

_-Ahora si no te importa, seré yo quien valla a dar una vuelta._

….

_Natsu POV _

_Hace aproximadamente 2 horas mi padre me dijo que se iría a dar una vuelta con mi nuevo auto. Lo que me preocupa es que está tardando demasiado para haber dado solamente una vuelta. Son las 9 pm y ya tendríamos que estar cenando. O al menos preparando la cena. Ya lo llame al menos 5 veces y todavía no atiende. Como sea tendré que esperar. Ahora tengo que pensar en que hare con Lucy y Lisanna. Ya tengo claro que es lo que siento por cada una pero ahora debo encontrar la manera de arreglarlo. Debo ver como termino con Lisanna sin herir sus sentimientos y como recupero a Lucy. _

_Fin Natsu POV_

_Natsu estaba tan concentrado pensando, que recién unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que el teléfono de la casa estaba sonando._

-Hola soy Natsu, en que puedo ayudarlo?

_-Natsu Dragneel? Lamento decirte esto pero tu padre Igneel ha tenido un accidente. Estaba conduciendo por la calle principal del centro cuando se encontró con un semáforo en rojo y no pudo frenar. Choco con un auto en el que iban 4 personas y afortunadamente solo tienen heridas leves, pero tu padre si esta algo grave._

-…

_-Hola? Hay alguien ahí?_

_En ese momento Natsu colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo a todo lo que dieron sus pies al auto de su padre. Le importaba una mierda que la policía lo arrestara o que tuviera más problemas. Su padre era lo más importante y necesitaba llegar a la clínica cuanto antes a verlo. Necesitaba ver que él estaba bien. Necesitaba oír su voz sermoneándolo porque vino hasta el hospital conduciendo cuando su padre le dijo que no podía ya que no tenía licencia de conducir. Necesitaba a su papa a su lado. Siempre que Natsu era niño y se enfermaba era su padre quien lo cuidaba, pero ahora que él estaba accidentado, Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_Luego de conducir varios minutos a quien sabe que velocidad, llego al hospital donde su padre estaba siendo tratado. Bajo y corrió a el escritorio preguntando a la mujer que se encontraba en él, en que habitación se encontraba su padre. Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus pies hasta el segundo piso del hospital donde en la habitación 17 se encontraba su padre. _

_Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Su padre estaba en la camilla inconsciente lleno de vendajes y heridas. El joven se acercó lentamente y comenzó a llorar. _

-Papa… porque te paso esto? … viejo sé que me escuchas y no puedes dejarme solo. Soy un puto desastre en todo. No puedo hacerlo solo. Papi necesito que vuelvas a casa. Tengo 18 años pero sigo necesitándote como si fuera un bebe. No te mueras pa. Recupérate pronto y vuelve a casa… no me dejes como mama.

_Varias enfermeras y doctores se habían parado en la puerta dispuestos a sacar al loco que había entrado corriendo desesperado, pero al verlo llorando y diciendo todo eso, decidieron cerrar la puerta y dejarlo a solas con su padre. _

_Natsu había estado aproximadamente 2 horas ahí dentro con Igneel hasta que un doctor llego diciendo que las horas de las visitas habían terminado y que debía irse a casa. _

…

_Lisanna POV_

_No no no no no y no. ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! YO NO PUDE HABERME EQUIBOCADO ASI! Quiero decir… en verdad no fue mi culpa. Yo quería darle a la rubia estúpida, no a Igneel. Lo peor de todo es que si Natsu hubiese subido primero… NO! NI PENSARLO! Tengo que arreglar esto. Si alguien llega a enterarse de que fui yo todo se acabara. Tengo que solucionarlo pero ya._

_Fin Lisanna POV _

….

_Pasaron días. Igneel había despertado y ya se encontraba mejor, pero seguía en el hospital. Natsu había ido a hablar con la persona a la que su padre le había comprado ese auto, pero este le afirmo que el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando se lo había entregado y que, por lo tanto, alguien debía haberlo averiado. Nastu estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién había sido, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba volver a tener una conversación con Lucy para recuperarla. No sabía porque exactamente, pero tenía un presentimiento de que Lisanna se ponía bastante nerviosa cuando Natsu tocaba el tema sobre el auto. Quizás pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, aunque aún dudaba…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola y buenos días mis amores***

**Primero quiero decirles que ya que no subo capítulos todos los días, voy a tratar de hacerlos más largos. Creo que entienden mi situación ya que todos tenemos problemas personales de vez en cuando, y les pido perdón por haber tardado en publicar el cap.**

**Esta vez, el capítulo está dedicado a Lucy 31, gracias por dejar tu review linda***

**Sin más que decir, acá está el capítulo***

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

Luego, el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas se escuchó por todo el lugar. Era la 1 am. Estábamos en el escenario del _Four Street California. _Todos los sábados por la noche tocábamos ahí. Los dueños del bar nos agradecían mucho ya que afortunadamente a la gente parecía encantarle nuestra música, y el lugar se llenaba de gente. Ya era la tercera canción de la noche y todavía quedaban más. Al final del día esto resultaba agotador, pero valía la pena ya que justo por esto es que me esforcé tanto. Que es lo que me gusta hacer y estoy feliz por mí. Al principio cuando deje Fairy Tail me sentía un poco vacía. A pesar de lo que le dije a Natsu extrañaba un poco a mis viejos amigos y compañeros sin mencionar a los profesores. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo ese espacio vacion se fue llenando. Me di cuenta de que a ninguno de mis "amigos" le había importado que yo me hubiese ido salvo Natsu. A pasado un año desde que hable formalmente con él. A veces nos vemos al salir de nuestras casas y cruzamos miradas pero ni una sola palabra. Lo más incómodo de esto, fue la cena de año nuevo sí. Nuestros padres notaban cierta tensión entre nosotros e intentaban hacernos iniciar una conversación pero nada funcionaba. Natsu intentaba decirme cosas durante la cena –y durante todos lados- pero yo no le prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado enfocada en mi música como para que me importase lo que tenía que decirme. Tiempo después, un día de lluvia estaba algo aburrida y comencé a pensar. "Tal vez estoy exagerando" fue lo que me dije a mi misma. Natsu no había hecho algo tan malo como para que lo tratase mal. Simplemente se había puesto nervioso y había dicho algo estúpido. Desde ese día comencé a tratarlo mejor aunque no es que lo tratase "bien" correctamente dicho de esa manera. Solo… normal.

Y si se están preguntando qué sucedió después, pues entre en una banda. MI banda ya que no sé porque pero me nombraron la "líder". Éramos 5. Kagura, Milliana, Loke y un bombom que entro a Mermaid Hells después de mi. Zeref. Es un amor y me trata de una manera muy linda. Es callado y es un gran baterista. Luego de una semana ardua… demasiado ardua diría yo, Kagura y yo logramos hacer que Milliana aprenda a tocar el teclado. Y asi estamos: Zeref, baterista; Milliana, tecladista; Loke, bajista y Kagura y yo estamos en las guitarras. Ambas cantamos y componemos las canciones de la banda, que por cierto se llama _Lumen Histoire_. A mí se me ocurrió el nombre. Considere que era un nombre llamativo y original asi que se los presente a los demás. Al principio todos dijeron que era un nombre extraño pero les termino gustando, al igual que al público. Ya llevo un año en Mermaid Hells y hoy me pregunto que habrá sido de mis viejos compañeros.

* * *

….

-Natsu despierta.

-…

-Natsu.

-…

-NATSU!

-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?!

-SOY TU PADRE IDIOTA NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA. Y TE DESPERTE PORQUE DE NUEVO VAS A LLEGAR TARDE.

Me desperté con pereza esa mañana. Al igual que todas. Ya era la cuarta vez en la semana que Lisanna me pedía "favores" de madrugada. Aunque era su novio y técnicamente tenía que cumplir todos sus caprichos, necesitaba dormir. Y considerando su carácter, no sabía bien como decírselo.

Si se preguntan qué pasó luego, pues se los diré. Luego de que hable con Lucy aquella vez, no volvimos a cruzar palabra. Les preguntaba a sus padres donde podía encontrarla y ellos siempre decían que estaba "fuera", aunque esa mentira no es muy buena considerando que yo vivía en frente y podía ver claramente que la luz de su habitación estaba prendida. Lo más incómodo en todo este tiempo fue la cena de año nuevo. Fue un completo desastre. Se podía sentir muy bien la tensión que había entre nosotros, la cual pasaba también a nuestros padres. O los padres de Lucy y mi padre mejor dicho. Intente hablar con ella en todas las oportunidades que hubo, pero no pude. Simplemente no pude. No podía pararme en medio de la cena y decir "Oye Lucy, que tal si nos besamos y me ayudas a cortar con mi novia Lisanna?". Quise decir eso pero por suerte pensé mejor las cosas y no lo hice. Además los padres de Lucy iban a mirarme como si fuera un loco. Mencione lo tierno que es su nuevo hermano Romeo?. Es un bebe muy travieso que toca todo –TODO- lo que ve. Sigo preguntándome a quien salió con su cabello oscuro, ya que sus padres son rubios. Aunque eso no importa mucho ahora. Mi punto es… ¿sabes hasta qué punto puedes llegar a extrañar a una persona? Irónico. Estamos solo a pasos de distancia y yo la siento como si estuviera al otro lado del mundo.

La semana paso rápido y ya era sábado. El intercambio había terminado hace meses y Lisanna y los idiotas habían vuelto a su escuela. Para mi suerte, no tenía que verla todos los días. Lo se, lo sé. Es mi novia y no debo hablar así de ella, pero silencio. Ustedes no son los que deben soportar sus "tengo hambre cómprame un helado" a las 3 de la mañana. En fin. Iba caminando a una de mis tiendas de música favoritas para distraerme un rato. Apenas llegue, vi un cartel que me llamo un tanto la atención. _Lumen Histoire_. Una foto de 2 chicos y 2 chicas y en el medio, una sexy rubia con una chaqueta de cuero negro y una mirada que enamoraría a cualquiera. Como a mí por ejemplo. ¿Les mencione que estoy babeando justo ahora? Si no fuera porque un niño me pego en la cabeza con una pelota hubiese seguido. Entre a la tienda y le pregunte al anciano todo lo que sabía sobre la banda.

-Es nueva. Se formó recién hace algunos meses. Ella es Milliana, la tecladista, Zeref el baterista, Loke el bajista y Kagura y Lucy son las guitarras eléctricas y las voces. Lucy es la líder de la banda. Oye… la conoces?

-No sabe cuánto…

\- A que se refier…

-Olvídelo. Hay alguna función de esta banda en algún lugar?

-Tocan todos los sábados en el _Four Street California. _La mayoría de sus conciertos se extienden hasta la madrugada. Esos jóvenes sí que son populares.

-Gracias viejo Warrod y… puedo llevarme el cartel?

-Por supuesto hijo. Tómalo.

* * *

Eran las 11 pm. Estaba saliendo de mi casa hacia el _Four Street California. _Luego de que mi padre saliera del hospital repararon mi auto y ahora esta como nuevo. Iba hacia ese lugar con la esperanza de por fin poder hablar con Lucy una vez que el concierto termine. Había planeado este momento muchas veces pero ahora que sé que está cerca creo que tengo miedo de arruinarlo. ¿Qué podría decirle? Es decir todavía no he cortado con Lisanna y técnicamente la estaría engañando. Cuando llegue a ese lugar me sorprendieron la cantidad de personas que habían metidas ahí dentro. Era muy populares para ser una banda que solo se formó hace apenas unos meses. En ese momento solo decidí observarla. Quería ver sobre que se trataba su vida ahora que no estaba en Fairy Tail. Luego de verla un par de veces, le hablaría. Aunque primero tenía una preocupación bastante grande diría yo: Lisanna.

-Muy buenas noches amigos, somos _Lumen Histoire _y esta noche cantaremos para ustedes.

El público grito de una manera que yo nunca había escuchado. Creo haberme quedado un poco sordo después de eso.

-Bien, comenzaremos con _Uptown Funk!_

La música comenzó a sonar. ¡Me gustaba tanto ver a Lucy sonreír! Cuando la veía me olvidaba de todos los problemas que tuve con Sting, de la insoportable de Lisanna y de todos los otros problemas que rondaban en mi cabeza. Necesitaba tenerla en mi vida sea como sea. Jamás la había escuchado cantar y debo decir que es la voz más hermosa que escuche en toda mi vida. Era realmente buena en lo que hacía. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando una voz secundaria se unió a la canción. Ese chico de la batería, Zeref creo que era su nombre. Debo admitir que me puse un poco celoso al verlo tan cerca de Lucy en el escenario. Ella es solo mía y no quiero que nadie se le acerque. Ni siquiera ese tipo.

_I'm too hot_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

Se notaba que Lucy estaba feliz. Su sonrisa lo demostraba todo y yo estaba feliz por ella. Pero algo andaba mal. Me sentí un estúpido en ese momento por no haber estado con ella antes. Conocía a Lisanna desde hace muchísimo tiempo y sabia como era, en qué diablos pensaba? Debí haber estado con la chica que me acepto en un principio sin importarle nada de mí.

Me fui esa noche con otro propósito para el día siguiente: romper con Lisanna. Necesitaba cerrar un capitulo antes de comenzar otro. Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en los sentimientos de ella pero no pensé en lo que yo quería. Que por supuesto era salir con Lucy. Aun así Lisanna cambio y quiero creer que entenderá lo que tengo que decirle.

El día lunes le pedí a mi padre que me diera permiso de faltar a clases. El me dejo ya que nunca faltaba y por supuesto, no creo que pasara mucho. Cruce la barrera, y me dirigí hacia los Barrios Altos, donde estaba Sabertooth. Espere al fin de clases y por fin Lisanna salió junto con Ángel Sorano. No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió en ese momento pero sentí que no estaba listo para cortar con Lisanna frente a toda la escuela. Inmediatamente, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos. Comencé a preocuparme ya que veía que Lisanna iba acercándose a mí con Angel. Afortunadamente no me vio y decidió sentarse en un banco que había allí cerca.

-Y?

-Y que?

-Cómo fue que terminaste mandando a Igneel al hospital?

-Shh. Cállate estúpida. No sea cosa de que alguien te escuche.

-De acuerdo pero cuéntame todo.

-Veras un día salía de la casa de Natsu y decidí hacerle una broma a la estúpida de la rubia. Iba a quitarle unas tuercas a los frenos de mano a su auto pero termine confundiéndome y lo hice en el auto de Natsu. Afortunadamente el primero en subirse fue Igneel y no mi Natsu.

De un momento a otro, el pelirosa salió del arbusto y se paró detrás de Lisanna. Angel trataba de hacerle señas a Lisanna para que se callara pero al parecer ella no entendía y seguía hablando. Natsu termino escuchando todo.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?

-…Natsu hola…

-Te pregunte algo y quiero que me respondas.

-¿Yo? Nada. Estaba contándole algo a Ángel que…

-Escuche perfectamente lo que dijiste, no necesito que me mientas.

-Natsu espera… Yo…

-¿Que?

-Estaba desesperada ¿bien? ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que la persona que amas te remplaza con alguien… ¡con alguien que solo conoce hace días!?

-Me sentiría mal. Pero no por eso trataría de hacerle daño. Lisanna te pasaste y estoy harto. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho he querido cortar contigo pero tenía miedo de lastimarte. Ya no.

-Natsu entiéndeme… Me pase de la raya ¿bien? Lo reconozco no debí hacer eso. Desde ese día me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque tu padre fue el que salió lastimado. Pero es que en ese momento sentí celos. Sabía lo que estabas tratando de hacer con Lucy y me desespere. Fue un error haber cortado contigo cuando te fuiste, fui una tonta. Pero es que… me enamore.

-No volverás a engañarme con eso de nuevo. Tal vez sea verdad o tal vez no, pero yo no voy a creerte. Estas actuando como una niña y lo sabes.

-Natsu por favor perdóname… Yo de verdad te amo.

-Adiós.

Escuchaba los llantos de Lisanna a mis espaldas. Todas las personas presentes en ese lugar escucharon todo. Estuve preparado para todos los escenarios posibles que pudiera hacerme cuando terminara con ella, pero no esperaba esto. Simplemente me alegro de haberlo escuchado. Después de todo, si no estaría con alguien que no se lo merece. Creo que aun así ya estoy más tranquilo. Podre salir con Lucy sin que nadie se interponga… o eso espero. Aun así, muy dentro mío, creo que estoy algo decepcionado. Quería creer que Lisanna me amaba, pero después de este día solo pude ver que a veces, no importa quien sea, las personas te decepcionan y no hay manera de evitarlo.

A penas llegue a casa me fui a mi habitación. Todavía era de día pero necesitaba meditar un poco las cosas antes de seguir con lo siguiente. La pregunta que Lisanna me hizo aún seguía en mi cabeza.

"-¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que la persona que amas te remplaza con alguien… ¡con alguien que solo conoce hace días!?"

¿La respuesta? No lo sé. Si me enterara de que Lucy saliera con alguien más, no sabría que pensar. Por un lado, ahora veo que es culpa mía ya que por haber salido con Lisanna deje a Lucy un poco de lado. Por lo tanto, si ella saliera con alguien más, sería mi culpa. Cuando me mude aquí ella me ayudo a cambiar, a ser mejor persona. Yo ni siquiera pude apoyarla cuando se sintió sola. Debo hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas cuanto antes.

El día pasó rápido y ya era de noche. Luego de cenar intente estudiar pero no pude. Simplemente no podía concentrarme. Unas risas provenientes de mi ventana me distrajeron y decidí investigar de qué se trataba.

-¡Excelente Romeo! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Maya! No grites tanto, los vecinos deben estar durmiendo, despertaras a todos.

-Pero Lucy mira, es que Romeo ya casi puede pararse solito.

-Lo sé y estoy feliz por él, pero no por eso grito.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tu banda?

-Excelente, todavía no le he dicho a mis padres pero nuestro mánayer dijo que hay una batalla de bandas en Croccus.

-¡¿CROCCUS?!

-Shh.

-Lo siento.

-Sí, bueno según esto iremos por una semana aunque si ganamos, firmaremos un demo e iremos de gira.

-¡¿DE GIRA?!

-¡MAYA!

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Bien prométeme que…

Estaba sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora más que nunca debía apresurarme en acercarme a Lucy o probablemente se iría. Ese lunes tuve demasiadas emociones con lo de Lisanna y lo de Lucy. Mañana sería un nuevo día y me centraría en que las cosas cambien.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, como les dije, este fue el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. De nuevo les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto. Tratare de subir los capítulos más rápido y más largos, aunque eso no se los aseguro. Las canciones que use en la historia fueron **_**Call me when your sober **_**de Evanescence y un cover de **_**Uptown Funk **_**de Bruno Mars. El cover fue hecho por Against the curren Cover. De verdad, me gustó mucho como lo interpretaron y fue exactamente así como yo me imagine a Lucy y a Zeref cantando *_***

**Una personita que ha comentado últimamente mi fic, me ha dado una sugerencia de lo que podía hacer en este capítulo. Anonimus, como vez, tome tu idea y la de tu amiga Mikynalu :3**

**Cambie algunas cosillas y espero que no les moleste. Les agradezco a ustedes y a todos los demás por comentar y por lo tanto, también a ustedes 2 les dedico este capítulo :3**

**Bueno, eso es todo y nos vemos en la próxima hermosos y hermosas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos diass **

**Acá les traigo otro capítulo. La verdad no creo que haya tardado tanto como me tarde en escribir el anterior. Bueno y acá está el cap, que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo IX

Pasaron unos días desde que escuche a Lucy hablar con su hermana sobre la gira. Hoy es viernes y me propuse hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Lisanna ya no existía en mi vida y eso me hacia las cosas más fáciles. Presentía que algo malo estaba pasando con ella desde hace varios meses, pero no pensé que ella pudiese querer hacerle algo así a Lucy.

Eran las 7 pm, lo que significaba que Lucy debería estar ya en su casa.

-Señorita Layla, se encuentra Lucy?

-Natsu, por supuesto pasa.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ella está en su cuarto. Podrías esperar aquí? Le diré que baje.

-Claro.

Este ambiente se me hacía algo incómodo después de la cena de año nuevo. Siempre que papá me pedía venir para entregarles algo a los vecinos o decirles algo, me sentía nervioso. Creo que por dos razones; 1, eran los padres de la chica de la cual estoy enamorado, lo que significa que si hago algo estúpido podrían odiarme lo cual no sería conveniente y 2, son mis vecinos. Todo lo que hacen, dicen y exigen lo escucho desde mi ventana. Lo cual a veces puede ser algo incómodo. Sí, no es que me guste escuchar a Lucy y su madre discutir ni nada de eso, y por esas ciertas razones varias veces cierro mi ventana.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que de golpe, sentí que algo me tiraba del pantalón. Aunque no era un tirón tan fuerte para quitármelo, si lo era como para que lo notara. Cuando mire hacia abajo me encontré con el pequeño Romeo balbuceando algo como todo bebe. No entendí porque, pero estiro sus brazos como si me pidiera que lo abrace. Yo no era bueno tratando con bebes ni con niños pero decidí abrazarlo y lo cargue. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo me imagine como sería tener una familia con Lucy. Jamás me había replanteado la idea de casarme ni menos de tener hijos, pero suponiendo que Lucy seria mi esposa la idea no me espanta demasiado. Aun así quiero esperar. Todavía no he terminado la escuela y estoy pensando ir a la universidad. Según yo, mi futuro está planeado.

Pasaron varios minutos y Lucy por fin bajo. Por lo visto su madre se quedó arriba. Creo que se sorprendió cuando me vio cargando a Romeo, así que lo baje por si las dudas.

-Hola Natsu.

-Hola.

-Que haces aquí?

-Bueno yo quería hablar contigo. Pero enserio esta vez. No como el año pasado cuando me cerraste la puerta en la cara ni como en la cena de fin de año. Solo déjame decirte lo que pienso si?

-Está bien.

-Lucy te amo. Y lamento ser tan directo en esto pero tenía que decírtelo. Lo que paso con Lisanna hace un año fue que me encontraba confundido. Ella vino una vez a mi casa y dijimos e hicimos cosas que ahora me arrepiento. Creo que estaba algo confundido porque comencé a recordar las cosas que pasamos juntos cuando éramos novios pero fui un idiota. Ella sigue siendo la misma celosa manipuladora que era antes. Debí quedarme primero contigo y no dejarte de lado como lo hacía. Tú fuiste la única que me acepto cuando era una mierda de persona y no sabía nada sobre tener amigos. Sabes? Hace unos días fui a Sabertooth porque quería terminar con ella en persona y termine descubriendo que la causante de que mi padre se haya ido al hospital fue ella. Tenía celos porque sabía que yo te quería a ti e intento hacerle algo al auto pensando que era tuyo. Al principio estaba nervioso por terminar con ella pero la verdad estaba muy enojado en ese momento y se lo dije frente a todos. Y ese mismo día estaba en mi cuarto y escuche por mi ventana lo de la batalla de bandas y la posible gira. Después de todo lo que te he ignorado no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes si llegas a ganar. Pero solo quería decirte que voy a extrañarte mucho. Muchísimo más que en estos meses que no hemos hablando. Mi vida va a sentirse vacía si te vas… pero si es tu sueño no voy a obligarte a que te quedes. Solo quería decirte eso. Que te amo.

Luego de decir todo eso no escuchaba ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. Me puse demasiado nervioso y decidí irme a mi casa. La verdad esperaba que ella me rechazara y una mínima parte de mi cuerpo tenía la esperanza de que me aceptara. Pero no estaba preparado para no escuchar nada. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y estaba a punto de entrar a mi casa cuando algo me detuvo.

-Natsu espera!

-Que sucede Lucy?

-Yo también te amo.

No necesitaba pensar en Lisanna. No necesitaba pensar en el estúpido de Sting. No necesitaba pensar absolutamente en nada. Lucy se acercó prácticamente corriendo a mí y nos besamos. Tampoco necesito remarcar que de inmediato la agarre de la cintura y le correspondí. Creo que jamás en mi vida había disfrutado tanto besar a alguien. Después de todo, por eso dicen que te enamoras una sola vez en la vida. Yo me enamore de Lucy. Una chica hermosa, inteligente y la mejor persona que conozco. La única que estuvo ahí cuando yo no tenía nada. La que me enseño que en la vida si se puede ser feliz sin algo codicioso y vanidoso como el dinero. Fue la primera chica que me enseño lo que significa la palabra amor en verdad. Las personas los definen como "cuando te enamoras de alguien". Pero no es solo eso. Tal vez solo pienses que sea eso porque no amas lo suficiente a esa persona. Pero el amor es amar tanto a alguien que dependes totalmente de él o de ella. Es amar tanto a alguien que una vez que te alejas, sientes un vacío que de verdad no se puede explicar. Es sentirse nervioso cuando estas cerca porque piensas en hacerla feliz y no actuar como idiota. Y eso es lo que me pasa con Lucy Heartfilia.

Me sentí demasiado culpable de que Lucy no fuera a la batalla de bandas. Al final decidió seguir con la música solo que como solista. Pensó que sería mejor que se separara de la banda, ya que si seguía en ella, ninguno iría a la batalla de bandas por su culpa. En el fondo… MUY en el fondo me alegro de que ella ya no se viera todo el tiempo con ese tipo Zeref. Aunque ella me dijo que no debía tener celos porque me amaba a mí. No es que no le crea, solo que la amo demasiado y simplemente me alegra.

Además, Lucy ya se arregló con los muchachos, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Con excepción de que ahora somos novios y todas esas cosas. Creo que debo agradecerle a mi padre por haber comprado esta casa. Es una bendición para mí tener a Lucy como mi vecina. Cuando estoy enfermo o me siento mal, ella me cuida o habla conmigo. Y yo hago lo mismo con ella. La verdad me siento un poco decepcionado de que sus padres todavía no lleguen a entenderla del todo. Además, su padre no es que me "acepte" propiamente dicho. Aunque yo la amo y nada nos va a impedir estar juntos.

Porque la amo. Y ella me ama a mí.

**Xd, no. La historia todavía no termina. Digamos que le quedan un par de capítulos más. **

**Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy. **

**Espero que les guste, y nos vemos en la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno estaba inspirada para escribir y le traje antes el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Advertencia: lemon.**

* * *

-¿No crees que lo has perdonado demasiado pronto?

-¿A Natsu? No lo sé… Digo… Quizás si ¿pero qué importa? Soy feliz con él.

-Lo entiendo.

-Maya solo estas molesta porque querías presumirle a tus amigos que tienes una hermana famosa.

-Entiende que si tú eres famosa, yo también.

-Claro que no.

-Si yo…

-Buenos días hermosas.

-Buenos días Natsu.

-Buenos días.

Natsu se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Llevábamos 1 mes de novios y creo que jamás había sido tan feliz antes. Aunque hay un problema en nuestra relación. O mejor dicho 2. Mi padre y Lisanna. Así es, luego de que nos hicimos novios y lo hiciéramos público, Lisanna se puso como una loca histérica y comenzó a decirme cosas a penas nos cruzamos en la calle. Sin mencionar de cómo le rogaba a Natsu diciéndole que volviera a salir con ella. Como toda novia comprensiva sabiendo que no es la culpa de Natsu trate de controlar mis celos aunque creo que la actuación no me salió muy bien. Además mi padre parece odiar a Natsu. No entiendo porque me niega salir con el sí jamás se interesó en mí. Como sea. No importa las cosas que nos digan. Yo seguiré con el.

Esa mañana desayunamos juntos y luego me llevo a la academia ya con su auto reparado. Ni mi padre ni mi madre estaban en la mañana ya que ambos trabajaban. Cuando nació Romeo, mi madre volvió a su trabajo y tuvimos que contratar a una niñera para el pequeño. Ella se llamaba Yukino. De alguna manera en aspecto me recordaba a Lisanna aunque jamás podría odiarla. Nos hicimos amigas al poco tiempo. Es una buena chica y es bastante buena cuidando bebes. En especial al inquieto de mi hermano.

Mi día transcurrió normal. A las 7 pm Natsu vino a buscarme y me llevo a casa. Entre rápido a mi habitación por unas cosas y baje.

-Lucy ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a quedarme a dormir en la casa de Natsu hoy.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para hacer eso?

-Papá no tengo tiempo para tus falsos ataques de celos.

-¡Soy tu padre y harás lo que diga!

-Podrás ser mi padre pero te diré algo. Natsu me cuida mejor que tú y siempre lo ha hecho. Jamás te has interesado en mí ni siquiera un poco. ¿Crees que nunca note que siempre quisiste más a Maya? Te diré algo. Ustedes no querían tenerme. Seguramente yo fui uno de esos "embarazos accidentales" y por eso jamás me han querido lo suficiente.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No me cambies el tema.

-Mamá es demasiado buena como para abortar a su hija. Pero eso no quita que pudo haberme odiado cuando nací. Ambos. Claro porque como Maya si estaba planeada, ustedes si la quieren.

-¿Quién te dijo que tu naciste por accidente?

-Encontré el diario de mamá cuando tenía mi edad. Sabes fue horrible ver las cosas que escribía sobre su hija. "Esto destruirá mi vida", "Odio a este niño", "Desearía que no nazca".

Pude ver que estaba alarmado al pensar que otra clase de cosas habría descubierto en ese diario. La verdad es que odio a mis padres. Si no querían haberme tenido pudieron darme en adopción y ya.

-¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?

El silencio reinaba en la sala. Agradecía que mis hermanos estuvieran arriba. No quería armar una escena y menos que ellos escuchen todo eso.

-Eso pensé.

Cerré la puerta de la casa de un portazo y me dirigí hacia la casa de Natsu. Estaba molesta pero no iba a desquitarme con él.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Pelee con mi padre.

-Oh. ¿Estás bien?

-Si tranquilo.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Si lo sé. Pero vamos a ver la película. No quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien.

Natsu tenía una televisión en su cuarto. Lo cual era genial porque estábamos en la cama acostados mirando la película. El me abrazaba y de vez en cuando me decía cosas lindas. No tengo idea de cuando fue que paso, pero nos estábamos besando. Nuestras lenguas chocaban y él me tenía agarrada de la cintura. Luego se posiciono arriba mío mientras seguía besándome.

Sus manos, aun en mi cintura, fueron deslizando la ropa hasta dejarme casi desnuda si no fuera por la ropa interior. Cuando ya estaba decidida de que en realidad lo haríamos, comencé a quitarle la remera mientras él se quitaba el pantalón.

-Lucy, jamás te lo había preguntado antes pero… ¿eres virgen?

-Am si- la verdad es que esa clase de preguntas siempre me habían avergonzado y esa no era la excepción. Estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Natsu yo te amo y no hay nada que no quiera hacer contigo.

-Me alegra ser el primero que valla a tocarte sabes.- dijo casi susurrando

-Me hubiese gustado ser la primera pero creo que no importa.

-Por supuesto que no importa tonta. Te quiero más a ti de lo que alguna vez la quise a Lisanna y que ella haya sido la primera no significa nada.

No tenía nada más que decirle. La verdad tampoco me importaba ser la primera o no. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo y esta vez la ropa ya no existía. De un momento a otro Natsu me apego más a él y nuestras intimidades chocaron.

Agradezco no haber seguido el camino que algunas chicas toman sobre tener sexo con desconocidos. Jamás me he acostado con alguien y menos con alguien que no conozco. Pero no creo que sea lo mismo hacer el amor con la persona que sabes que te ama a que hacerlo con alguien que ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

El miembro de Natsu entro en mi intimidad y una ola de placer recorrió por mi cuerpo. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar a hacer esto pero ahora el problema es que no sé cómo terminarlo. El miembro de Natsu ya estaba dentro de mí hace ya rato y nosotros seguíamos besándonos. Yo tenía los brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello y él tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

No teníamos ninguna intención de parar. Simplemente nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y no querían separarse. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que sentimos que nuestros pulmones necesitaban aire. Nos separamos y Natsu hizo que me acostara en la cama para esta vez comenzar a besarme el cuello.

Su lengua pasaba por todo mi cuello y luego se posó en mis senos donde también me tocaba con sus manos y me acariciaba.

Estuvimos así la mayor parte de la noche.

.

.

.

Eran como las 11 am cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse. Igneel había vuelto de su viaje y estaba buscando a Natsu. Esa fue una de las situaciones más incomodas que pase en mi vida. Si no fuera porque la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave creo que me hubiese dado un paro cardiaco.

-¿Natsu? ¿Lucy? ¿Están ahí?

-Natsu. Natsu. Despierta.

-Eh que…

Creo que estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles hasta que luego de unos minutos despertó e Igneel volvió a preguntar si estábamos ahí.

-Si papá. Aquí estamos. ¿Qué sucede?

-Abran la puerta, quiero saludarlos.

-Am… si… espera.

Nos cambiamos lo más rápido que pudimos y Natsu abrió la puerta. Saludamos a Igneel y desayunamos los tres juntos.

-Chicos, en el trabajo me dieron unos boletos para un hotel en Fiore. Natsu iremos en las vacaciones de invierno ¿Lucy porque no vienes?

-Por supuesto digo… ¿seguro que puedo ir?

-Claro que si linda. Además seguramente Natsu estaría encantado de tenerte cerca todos los días.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba- Estoy emocionado de verdad quiero que vallas. Aunque le caigo mal a tu padre.

-No me importa. Voy a convencerlo y…

-Deja Lucy. Voy a hablar con Jude y yo le preguntare y tratare de convencerlo.

-Gracias Igneel.

-De nada hija.

Antes de irse escuche que se acercó a Natsu y lo que le dijo me hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Más te vale haber usado protección grandísimo idiota.

.

.

.

Igneel toco la puerta de mi casa esperando que haya alguien ahí. Era sábado y esos días mi padre trabajaba a la tarde. Luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta.

-Igneel, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien Jude. ¿Y a ti?

-Perfecto. ¿De qué querías hablar? No me digas que Lucy te dio problemas porque…

-No, no. Nada de eso. Yo… bueno… Mira iré al punto. En las vacaciones de invierno Natsu y yo iremos de vacaciones a Fiore. Quería saber si dejarías que Lucy viniera con nosotros.

-…seguro.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro. ¿Lucy tú quieres ir?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces está decidido.

Igneel estaba tan sorprendido como yo. La verdad no creí que mi padre me dejaría ir tan fácil. Después de todo, creo que Igneel le cae bien pero Natsu… am no.

Me despedí de Igneel y seguí a mi padre dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué planeas?- le pregunte enojada.

-¿Por qué crees que planeo algo?

-Pues porque odias a mi novio y me dejas ir con el de vacaciones.

-Lucy cometí un error. Tu madre y yo cometimos un error contigo. La verdad es que éramos jóvenes cuando tu madre te tuvo a ti y no pensamos mucho las cosas. Lamento que sientas que queremos más a Maya pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberte tenido. Eres mi orgullo y lo único que lograría separándote de ese idiota es que nos odies más y no quiero eso.

Me quede sorprendida por lo que dijo. La verdad nunca pensé que mi padre podría pensar así de mí. Creo que querer o no más a una persona no es algo que tengas que forzar. Mis padres se han esforzado en quererme y en establecer un lazo conmigo pero no ha funcionado. Yo quiero más a Natsu que a mis padres aunque no parezca posible pero siguen siendo mis padres después de todo. Pudieron haber recurrido al aborto cuando yo estaba en camino y sin embargo no lo hicieron. Estoy aquí y aunque no me quieran lo suficiente como la quieren a mi hermana o a mi hermano Romeo, me quieren. Aunque sea un poco.

Tal vez haya estado mejor con otra familia. Otra familia que si quería tener una niña y me haría sentir lo mucho que le importaba. Pero si me hubiesen dado en adopción, no hubiese nacido en esta casa. No hubiese ido a esa escuela. Tal vez no estaría en esta ciudad y lo más importante. No habría conocido a Natsu.

-Yo no los odio.

Mis sentimientos por ellos eran algo distinto de lo que sentían los adolescentes comúnmente. Yo no peleaba con mis padres porque nunca hablábamos. Ellos no me conocen y jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerme como para haberme prohibido cosas y dejarme hacer otras. Mi vida había estado prácticamente manejándose sola.

De niña descubrí que lo que de verdad amaba en este mundo era la música. A todos nos gusta pero conmigo era algo diferente. Todo ese amor que no sentía con mis padres, lo sentía con la música. Mi vida no sería nada sin eso. Yo no sería nada sin eso.

-Simplemente creo… que nuestra relación nunca va a funcionar correctamente. Ustedes dos pueden estar presentes en la vida de Maya y de Romeo. Yo siempre seré su hija pero al mismo tiempo tampoco lo seré. Es un poco tarde y no puedes pedir perdón por algo que sientes.

-Yo nunca te odie y tu madre tampoco lo hizo.

-Lo sé. Pero sabes. Comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba sola cuando nació Maya. Ustedes jamás se dignaron en abrazarme cuando era pequeña. Cuando ella nació recuerdo la felicidad en sus rostros. Recuerdo cuando la rodeaban en su cuna y me decían que no haga ruido porque iba a molestarla. Recuerdo que me dejaban sola y hacían como si yo no existiera y ella lo era todo. A pesar de eso, yo jamás pude tener alguna especie de odio contra ella.

-Solo… perdóname hija.

-Creo. Creo que los Dragneel si me hacen sentir como si estuviera en casa.

-¿Lo amas verdad?

-Jamás me había enamorado antes y estoy segura de que si tuviera un hijo con él lo amaría igual.

Sali de mi casa pensando en lo que había dicho. Jamás me había parado a hablar con mi padre tanto tiempo y sobre un tema así. No me había dado cuente de que había alguien atrás mío que me agarro por la cintura.

-Hola.

-Natsu me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver si quieres ir a almorzar a un restaurante.

-Pero aquí no hay restaurantes.

-En los barrios altos sí.

-Pero esos son carísimos.

-Mi padre ha estado bastante bien de dinero últimamente y me presta algo.

-¿Si tienes dinero porque no te has mudado de nuevo a tu antigua casa?

-Quiero estar cerca de ti…

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

Subimos al auto de Natsu y condujo hasta el restaurante. Al llegar casi no había estacionamiento y la mayoría de los coches eran carísimos. Estaba a punto de salir del auto cuando Natsu me agarro del brazo.

-Lucy.

-¿Si?

-Si tuviéramos un hijo, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y lo amaría tanto como te amo a ti.

* * *

**Hasta acá el capitulo!**

**Espero que tengan una buena semana y hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas tardes!**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Últimamente estoy bastante ocupada pero cerca de estas fechas probablemente actualice todos mis fics. **

**Acá está el capítulo!**

* * *

-Natsu pero que cosas dices.

-Te escuche hablando con Jude… No todo, solo la última parte…

-Natsu.

Lo amo y siempre voy a hacerlo. Pero no me siento lista para esto. Ni siquiera sé si estoy lista para hablar sobre esto. Mis padres jamás me han dado el amor necesario que unos padres deberían darle a su hija y yo no quiero hacer lo mismo con la persona que se supone que debería criar. Un niño debe tener la completa y absoluta atención de sus padres. Esas personas que te guían y que algún día van a dejarte para que puedas seguir creciendo.

Conmigo no paso eso. Prácticamente desde que nací sentí una clase de desprecio por parte de mis padres. Siempre me dejaban sola. Ellos no están ahí para mí. Nunca lo estuvieron.

Y las cosas empeoraron cuando Maya nació. Siempre ame a mi hermana pero al principio sentía una clase de envidia hacia ella. Ver que tus padres quieren más a tu hermana y le prestan más atención a ella es algo que me ha pasado. Y muchísimas veces.

Natsu era distinto. Al conocerlo lo odiaba. O al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Mi punto es que todas las personas tienen errores y se equivocan y en el fondo están arrepentidos de ello. Pero eres tu el que decides si les das una segunda oportunidad o no. Decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a Natsu y resulto la persona más cariñosa que pueda haber.

Lo amo.

-Me encantaría formar una familia contigo…

-Pero…?

-Pero soy muy joven. Y no estoy lista para ser madre. Me gusta la música y quiero dedicar al menos una parte de mi vida en ella. Te amo y de verdad quiero una familia contigo algún día. Solo… no ahora.

-Tranquila… lo entiendo.

-Estas decepcionado?

-No. Jamás te obligaría a hacer esto. Simplemente quería… Pensé que sería lindo vivir juntos es todo.

La respuesta de Natsu estuvo rondando por mi cabeza el resto de la noche y los días siguientes a eso. Creo que jamás me había preguntado si quiera la idea de vivir con Natsu. No entiendo porque jamás se me ocurrió. Los días de semana casi ni nos vemos ya que yo voy a la academia y él está terminando la preparatoria. Pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y sería lo mejor para mí. La relación con mi familia está peor desde esa charla que tuvimos con mi padre. La hora de la cena se vuelve una tortura para mí. Y supongo que para mis padres también. Maya no es tan grande pero estoy segura de que aun así entiende todo esto que está pasando.

Mi academia queda bastante lejos de donde vivo y Natsu casi siempre va a buscarme en su auto. El transito ese día estaba llenísimo. Lo cual era bueno para mí para contarle lo que tenía en mente.

-Natsu. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Si?

-Que dirías si te dijera que quiero vivir contigo?

En ese momento pensé que me diría que estaba feliz. Que quería vivir conmigo y que me amaba como siempre me lo dice. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así. No hubo un "Te amo" ni un "Yo también quiero vivir contigo". Natsu permanecía callado agarrando el volente y ni siquiera me contesto. Creo que no entendía lo que pretendía hacer.

Eso, hasta que soltó el volante, se volteó a verme y me agarro para que quede en frente suyo. Sin siquiera entender que pretendía hacer, comenzó a besarme de una forma tan desesperada que por un momento no pensé que era Natsu. Aun así, sus labios estaban igual de suaves que siempre. Cuando estaba terminando la preparatoria, solía escuchar a varias chicas en los pasillos murmurar cosas como "quisiera besar a Natsu Dragneel, es sexy" o "Apuesto que Natsu Dragneel es un experto besando". Pero creo que ahora suelo reírme de esos comentarios estúpidos. Besar a Natsu no es NADA parecido a como se lo imaginan las chicas de la escuela. Natsu no es un modelo. Ni una estrella de rock. No es un ángel. Natsu no es dios.

Natsu es simplemente Natsu. Pero sus besos son simplemente una de las cosas más perfectas que jamás he vivido. Y quizás todas se puedan imaginar los besos de Natsu. Pero solo yo sé cómo son porque solo yo recibo los besos de Natsu, con el mismo amor de Natsu.

Un beso, es simplemente un beso si no se da con amor.

Cuando estoy con el pierdo la noción del tiempo y del momento. Los autos comenzaron a tocarnos bocina y ambos nos apartamos bruscamente. El volvió su vista hacia el frente y sus manos al volante. El auto comenzó a moverse de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa por parte mía.

-Te diría, que es estúpido preguntarme eso porque sabes que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y no tienes ni siquiera que preguntar si quiero vivir contigo.

Esta vez, ambos teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunos piensan que cuando tendrán pareja no serán cursis. O no le darán besos todo el tiempo o no le dirán a esa persona que lo aman a cada rato. Pero es distinto decir eso que vivirlo. El amor llega de golpe y cuando llega, te golpea fuerte. A veces demasiado fuerte. Yo necesitaba un cambio en mi vida. Alguien que me diera el cariño y la atención que mi familia nunca me dio. Natsu es esa persona y estoy feliz de haberlo conocido. Estoy feliz de que sea parte de mi vida.

-Perfecto entonces… Donde viviremos?

-De verdad. No quieres mudarte conmigo y con mi padre? No soy estúpido Lucy. Sé que tienes problemas con tu familia. Quizás solo quieras vivir conmigo pero…

-Si.

-Si?

-Si.

-Sí que?

-Si no es molesta para ustedes quisiera mudarme contigo y con Igneel.

-Espera. Hablas enserio?

-Claro. Natsu tu padre no me molesta. Si te soy sincera en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, él ha mostrado más aprecio por mí que alguna vez lo han hecho mis padres.

-Bueno pues para el no será un problema. Seguro no le molesta.

-Bien debo decirle a mis padres.

-Quieres que yo lo haga?

-No, está bien. Después de todo son mis padres. Ya saben que no me quedaría en esa mucho tiempo mas.

Llegamos a casa y me despedí de Natsu. El me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, me dio un beso y luego entro a la suya, la cual se encontraba a un par de pasos de la mía. Entre a casa y mis padres y hermana ya se encontraban cenando. Romeo estaba siendo alimentado por mamá ya que aún no sabe comer solo, y si lo intentar, haría un desastre.

-Lucy porque llegas tan tarde?

-Natsu me trajo y había mucho tránsito es todo.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias no tengo hambre. Amm, quisiera hablar con ustedes.

-Que sucede?

-Voy a mudarme. Con Natsu.

Mis padres me voltearon a ver al igual que Maya. Por un segundo tuve la sensación de que esta última lo hacía con tristeza. Romeo era aún muy pequeño para saber lo que significaban esas palabras y para aun darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su hermana de 17 años.

-No.

-Escucha papá. Tu y yo hemos hablado hace ya unos días. No estoy preguntándote si puedo mudarme con Natsu. Te lo estoy diciendo porque ya es una decisión tomada.

-No me importa lo que pienses o lo que creas. Tú no te vas a ir de aquí. Una cosa es irte de vacaciones con tu noviecito y otra cosa totalmente distinta es querer mudarte con él. Que sucederá cuando ustedes terminen? Vendrás llorando con tus padres?

-Yo jamás. Repito JAMAS he venido a llorar con ustedes. Ni siquiera a pedirles apoyo con algo. Y si crees que lo haría por algo como eso estas totalmente equivocado. Al igual que cuando dices que Natsu y yo vamos a terminar porque no es así. Pero sabes? No es necesario que tengamos esta conversación porque tú y yo ya la hemos tenido muchas veces antes. Sabes cómo terminara y que yo realmente no tengo derecho a pedirte permiso de nada.

Al parecer ni mi madre ni Maya se habían enterado de nuestra conversación de hace días. El único ruido que se escuchaba en ese momento era Romeo jugando con su comida. Aunque me contradiga, mi padre sabía perfectamente que en realidad yo podía hacer lo que quería.

-Jude… De que están hablando?

-Si papá. Dile a mamá de lo que me he enterado.

-Bueno pues.

Considerando nuestra familia y la forma en que nos han educado, Maya ya era lo bastante grande para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Mi padre y yo peleando era algo común en esta casa, pero jamás lo habíamos hecho en frente de toda la familia.

-Lucy descubrió tu diario.

Esas palabras decían exactamente todo. Mi madre ya sabía a lo que me refería aunque Maya aún no. Sabía exactamente lo que había leído y seguramente la razón por la cual estaba tan enojada. En el instante en el que leí ese maldito diario, les saque a mis padres todo completo derecho de mandarme, obligarme o retenerme a cualquier cosa que se les cantara hacerme.

-Lo siento.

Tantas veces había escuchado esas palabras que ya no me sorprenden. Supongo que mis padres son así. Cuando ya no saben cómo disculparse, solo dicen "lo siento". Un "lo siento" no arregla una familia. No me arregla a mí ni la relación que he tenido con mis padres en mis 17 años de vida.

-Solo eso vas a decir?

Soy una persona paciente. Pero creo que con mis padres ya he perdido todo lo paciente que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi siempre cuando discutimos, es a gritos pero esta vez estaba tan segura de que terminaría así, que me limite a decirles todo lo que les tenía que decir en un tono de voz normal.

-No tengo ninguna justificación. Puedes irte cuando quieras y volver cuando quieras solo… lamento todo esto.

-Oficialmente no soy parte de la familia sabes?

-Si. Lo sé.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Enojada o no, tenía que mudarme y no sería fácil. Desde las escaleras escuchaba que el pequeño Romeo tenía hambre. Mis hermanos son importantes para mí y el descuido de mis padres no los va a alejar. No dejo de pensar que las cosas serían distintas si no me hubiesen despreciado tanto.

Estaba pensando en donde guardar mis cosas, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Unos instantes después volvió a cerrase. A pesar de encontrarme de espaldas, ya sabía quién era.

-Mamá y papá nunca han sabido entenderte.

Aunque tenga 13 años, Maya es una de las niñas más inteligentes que conozco. Fácilmente puede opinar cosas con mas razonamiento y madurez que varios chicos de mi edad. No es tonta y me gustaría ver si alguna persona pensara jugar con ella en el futuro.

-Lo sé. Mira hasta tú te has dado cuenta.

-Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Que no lo diga es algo totalmente distinto.

-Pues felicidades.

Maya siempre me ha tomado como ejemplo. Cuando tenía 8 años, les conto a todos sus compañeros lo grandiosa que era su hermana mayor. Los niños querían conocerme así que la maestra me invito a pasar un día con ellos. Me sorprendió al saber que ella tenía muchos amigos. También era inteligente. Más de lo que puede serlo una niña de 8 años.

-Valla. Vas a escapar con tu novio?

-Cómo crees.

-Sé que odias a mamá y a papá.

-Y no puedes decirme nada que me haga cambiar de pensamiento niña.

-Sé que odias a mamá y a papá.- Por un momento pensé que la conversación iba a terminar ahí. Maya se sentó a mi lado y luego de un largo silencio continuo.- Pero son personas. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Eres experta en perdonar a la gente. Mamá y papá tal vez no se merecen otra oportunidad como padres.

-Pero?

-Tal vez se merezcan otra oportunidad como personas.

Tenía toda mi atención centrada en ella. Debo admitir que no sabía exactamente a que se refería cuando dijo eso. Maya no es el tipo de persona que dice algo solo por intentar entender a la otra persona. Si lo dice es porque lo está pensando y piensa que eso es lo correcto.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Me refiero que…

Nuestra familia no durara mucho. Y es un hecho. Creo que a todos nos ha pasado que creemos en algo y aunque no lo digamos aún tenemos esperanzas de que pase. He tenido esperanzas de que seamos una familia unida pero esas esperanzas ahora son completamente escasas.

-Me refiero a que son unos terribles padres. Son unos terribles padres y no lo digo solamente para darte la razón porque has peleado con ellos. Lo digo porque es verdad. Lo digo porque unos buenos padres no dejarían ir a su hija si de verdad les importara. Pero a pesar de que son malos padres, si lo piensas de algún modo, son buenas personas. Buenas personas que simplemente tal vez no estaban listos para tener un hijo y no sabían cómo hacer que funcione.

Me quede analizando esas palabras por unos segundos. Maya tenía razón. Mis padres eran jóvenes cundo se enteraron de que iban a tenerme. Una cosa es hacerse responsable y otra cosa es saber cómo hacerlo. Quizás decidieron tenerme pero no sabían cómo hacer que funcione.

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero escúchame Maya. Y esto es verdad. Aun si me enterara de que estoy embarazada, aun si me enterara de que voy a ser madre a mis 17 años, yo amaría a mi hijo y me importaría una mierda si no sé cómo cuidarlo. Lo amaría porque yo amo a Natsu y ese niño seria la prueba.

Durante ese instante hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotras. Tal vez estaba pensando en que responder o estaba dudando en decirme o no lo que está pasando por su cabeza ahora. Todo este tiempo yo seguía guardando mi ropa en cajas. No tengo idea de que será lo que mis padres van a decirme la próxima vez que nos veamos. Lo que sea, no hay nada que digan que me hará quedarme aquí.

-Tal vez ese es el problema.

-Que?

-Tal vez el problema es que mamá y papá no se amaban lo suficiente cuando te tuvieron a ti.

-Y yo tuve alguna clase de culpa por eso?

-No. Pero pienso que todo sucede por una razón. Que hubiese pasado si mamá y papá te quisieran más? Seguirías teniendo ese carácter? O serias solo una niña llorona que siempre necesita a sus papás? No lo sabemos. Pero yo sé que eres mi hermana y estas bien así. No necesitas más modificaciones. Y si quieres mudarte con el vecino y acostarte todas las noches con el hazlo. Pero no dejes de ser mi hermana.

Me levante del piso y fui hacia ella. La abrace. Mi hermana y yo no estamos muy acostumbradas a abrazarnos. Creo que nunca me di cuenta de lo afortunada que soy viviendo en este vecindario, en esta ciudad y en esta casa.

-No voy a dejar de ser tu hermana por acostarme con el vecino.

* * *

**De nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Nos vemos! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días!**

**Me disculpo enserio por la tardanza sé que tendrán ganas de matarme pero la verdad es que estoy ocupando mi tiempo en algo realmente importante para mí y creo que vale la pena.**

**Como repito siempre, no voy a abandonar el fic por mis problemas así que no se preocupen.**

**Acá está el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Ya había empacado todas mis cosas. Estaba lista y bastante nerviosa. Jamás me hubiese imaginado vivir con Natsu y con Igneel. Cuando mis amigos se enteraron que estaba viviendo con Natsu me preguntaron si las cosas con mis padres realmente estaban TAN mal. No quería contestar eso. ¿Realmente estaba mudándome con mi novio para evitar los problemas con mis padres? Yo no creía eso. De verdad seria emocionante vivir con él. Sin mencionar que en las vacaciones de invierno iría con él a Fiore.

Aun así, sinceramente creía que mis padres estaban haciendo drama por nada. Ya casi era mayor. Es normal que los adolescentes quieran mudarse de casa. Además no es que estaba lejos. Estaba a unos pasos de mi propia casa.

Ese día en Mermaid Heels teníamos un festival. Todo estaba muy colorido. Era un hermoso día de verano por la tarde y el sol ya estaba poniéndose. Algo que definitivamente amaba era el lugar en el que estaba situado Mermaid Heels. Frente a la universidad, había un lago y junto con el lago, un muelle. Las personas encargadas de la iluminación y las decoraciones habían puesto luces por prácticamente todos lados. Desde el estacionamiento, hasta el muelle. Se veía realmente romántico. Natsu estaba por llegar y por primera vez en su vida, me vería cantar.

Estaba vestida con unos jeans, unas botas negras y una remera purpura. Nada especial pero no me preocupaba ya que en el momento de cantar iba a cambiar mi atuendo. La universidad era famosa en toda Magnolia por sus festivales ya que asistían una cantidad innumerable de personas. Estaba súper nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

Escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Sabía quién era. Lo quería mucho…

-Bien, ¿y tú?

Pero solo como un amigo.

-Bien ahora que puedo hablar contigo. Quería preguntarte algo.

Zeref era esa clase de chico callado y misterioso que mientras menos habla, más te hace querer investigar sobre él. Siempre creí que era lindo pero nunca pensé en el como una "verdadera pareja".

-¿Qué sucede?

Natsu llegaría en cualquier momento y sabía que no le agradaría que estuviese hablando con Zeref. No despreciaba a mis amigos, de hecho, los necesitaba y mucho. Pero no quería crear confusiones con nadie. Menos con Natsu.

-¿Quisieras cantar conmigo?

Si bien en el momento no estaba muy concentrada en la conversación, esa pregunta hizo que me sobresaltara. No esperaba que me preguntara eso.

-Zeref eres muy lindo, pero lo siento. No es que no quiera cantar contigo pero esta es la primera vez que subo a un escenario y quisiera enfrentar mis miedos… sola.

-Está bien tranquila, lo entiendo. –Soltó una risita- No hay tantas chicas como tú. ¿Lo sabias?

-¿A qué te refie…

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Natsu estaba entre medio de nosotros dos. Llevaba una camisa negra mangas largas aunque se las había arremangado hasta los codos. En la parte inferior, llevaba unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Estaba con una ropa muy simple pero incluso así, a mí me parecía sexy.

-Tranquilo solo hablaba con ella. –respondió Zeref con tranquilidad.

-No estaba preocupado. –dijo Natsu sonriendo con superioridad.

La tensión entre ellos se notaba en el aire. Natsu creía que Zeref estaba enamorado de mí y eso lo enojaba mucho según yo. Sería mejor que los separara por el bien de la salud de ambos.

-Bueno… Zeref fue un placer hablar contigo. En unos 20 minutos subiré al escenario así que creo que Natsu y yo deberíamos ir a los vestidores.

-Claro. Suerte Lucy.

-Gracias.

Nos alejamos del pelinegro y atravesamos el enjambre de personas que se encontraban en el festival. Los vestidores estaban detrás del escenario. Natsu me acompaño a uno de los camerinos y entro conmigo.

-¿Estás enojado?

-¿Por qué estaría enojado?

\- Porque yo hablaba con Zeref.

-Lucy te amo. Pero no me molesta que hables con otros hombres. Mientras él no te haga poner incomoda ni intente coquetearte.

-Está bien solo… pensé que te caía mal.

-No me cae mal. Solo me gusta presumir lo linda que es mi novia.

Me ruborice. No creía que el tonto tendría esa excusa para pelear con Zeref. Me voltee y comencé a quitarme mi remera. Luego me quite las botas mientras sentía que Natsu me abrazaba por la espalda. Acerco sus labios a mi hombro derecho mientras bajaba el bretel de mi sostén. Comenzó a repartir besos en todo mi hombro para luego comenzar a acariciar mis pechos todavía sostenidos por mi brasier.

-¿Sabes porque no estoy molesto?

-¿P-por qué? –estaba comenzando a excitarme y en 20 minutos debía cantar.

-Porque yo soy el único que ha pasado sus manos por todo tu cuerpo y te ha hecho excitar así.

-N-natsu por favor… tengo que cantar.

-Lo siento –se alejó de mi sonriendo.

Una vez que me tranquilice, comencé a vestirme. Mi vestuario se basaba en una falda arriba de las rodillas a cuadros de color purpura y una camiseta mangas cortas color blanco. En los pies tenía unos tacones negros y llevaba mi largo cabello rubio alisado. Faltaban un poco menos de 10 minutos y estaba totalmente nerviosa.

-Tranquila dulzura, te ves preciosa y seguro que tu voz es asombrosa.

-Gracias Natsu. Jamás había cantado en público.

-Lo harás excelente y cuando bajes te daré muchos besos ¿bien?

-Bien.

_La siguiente en cantar es una de las chicas más jóvenes de esta universidad y sin duda, una de las más bonitas. _

_Con ustedes… Lucy Heartfilia!_

El telón se abrió y yo estaba ahí parada con el micrófono en mi mano. Ya era de noche y todo estaba iluminado sin mencionar las estrellas en el cielo. Todo se veía muy arreglado pero sin perder ese toque natural. La música del piano comenzó a sonar indicando que pronto yo debía cantar también…

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Al principio estaba nerviosa pero de a poco fui calmándome a medida que sonaba la melodía de la canción.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Desde que había comenzado a cantar no había dejado de mirar a Natsu. En ese momento desee que pudiese ver lo que realmente ocurría en su cabeza.

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Natsu sonreía. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y creía que los míos también lo estaban. Él estaba tan emocionado como yo y creo que también, tan nervioso como yo.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Mi voz estaba por apagarse en ese segundo. Mis padres habían llegado junto con mis hermanos. Mi padre tenía una expresión en el rostro que no podía saber que significaba sin preguntárselo.

Aun así seguí cantando.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

La canción había terminado. Yo estaba sonriendo. Desde que había comenzado a cantar hasta que había terminado, el público me había aplaudido. Era muy emocionante para mi estar presentándome en frente de tanta gente siendo la primera vez que subía a un escenario.

Me fui mientras el público seguía aplaudiendo. Llegue con Natsu y como él me lo prometió, me lleno de besos con un abrazo incluido.

-Tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado.

-No exageres.

-¿Por qué no me la habías enseñado antes? –pregunto haciendo un puchero y fingiendo tristeza.

-Yo… tenía algo de vergüenza.

-Bueno…

-Lucy.

Me voltee y mi familia estaba detrás de mí. Mi padre me pidió que me acercara y así lo hice.

-Lo hiciste bien ¿sabes?

-Gracias papá.

Seguimos ahí hablando por un buen rato mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa del parque. El comité de decoración había transformado el pequeño parque de la universidad en una especie de buffet.

-Aquí están los helados. –Natsu llego y le entrego un helado a cada uno mientras al mismo tiempo le entregaba un helado de agua a Maya. A mi hermana no le gustan los helados de crema.

-¿Quieres probar pequeño? –le pregunto mi mamá a Romeo.

El hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que si quería probar el helado. Mi madre agarro un poco de helado con la cuchara y se lo dio de comer a Romeo. El hizo un gesto extraño y todos nos reímos. Un rato después comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.

Todos nos separamos. Mi madre y yo estábamos en el muelle y creería que mi padre, mis hermanos y Natsu estaban juntos. Pobre Natsu.

-Lucy.

-¿Si?

-Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada tenía una frustración inexplicable. –Hizo una pausa mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían.- Quería ser abogada. Quería estudiar y quería tener un buen futuro. Tu embrazo me tomo por sorpresa y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

-Lo sé. Papá me dijo algo como eso.

-Muchas chicas están ansiosas por casarse… Formar una familia… yo quería estar con tu padre pero… no sabía si estaba lista para ser madre. Tu padre no se enojó contigo cuando le dijiste que te irías a mudar con Natsu solo porque sí. Se enojó porque sabía por lo que yo pase y creía que te estabas apresurando mucho. El creía que si tú te mudabas con ellos ya serias parte de su familia.

-Mamá… amo a Natsu y sé que esto no es un error. Ustedes no me aman y yo…

-Si te amamos. Es solo… Lucy yo te amo. Eres mi orgullo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo contigo. Que no te prestemos atención todo el tiempo no significa que no te amemos.

-Ese es el problema!

Hasta el momento había intentado no gritar ya que estábamos en un lugar público y seria incomodo discutir con todas las personas rodeándonos.

-El problema es que nunca me prestan atención.

La mayoría de los adolescentes quieren sacarse de encima a sus padres. Nunca entendí eso. Cuando era niña rogaba porque me prestaran atención y eso nunca paso. Siempre dicen que algún día tus padres no estarán ahí para ti. Yo creo que nunca los tuve para mí desde un principio.

-Lo lamento.

Mi madre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. La charla con mi padre no había ayudado mucho después de todo, pero creo que hablar con mi madre había sido más fuerte que eso.

-Vámonos mamá. Papá y los demás deben estar buscándonos.

-Aunque jamás te haya prestado atención, ere mi mayor orgullo. Y no me arrepiento de haberte tenido.

-Gracias.

Seguimos caminando mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían bañando el cielo. Las personas caminaban alrededor nuestro admirando las estrellas. Nuevas vidas seguramente estaban naciendo en ese momento.

* * *

**Hasta acá el capítulo de hoy!**

**Si les gusto les agradecería que me regalen un review!**

**La canción que Lucy canto es un cover de **_**All of me **_**de John Legend. La chica que canta el cover se llama Luciana Zogbi. Si quieren escucharla el cover está en YouTube.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola!**

**Bueno. La verdad es que he tardado en escribir este capítulo uno, por falta de inspiración y dos, estaba ocupada con la montaña de exámenes que me dieron mis profesores. Por suerte, las cosas ya están más calmadas así que me tendrán aquí por un buen rato subiendo capítulos.**

**En fin, acá está el cap.!**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero esta historia es completamente mía. Los derechos de autor están reservados y si alguien llegara a robarla, dejaría de subir capítulos hasta que el problema se solucione.**_

* * *

Los meses habían pasado súper rápido. Natsu y yo seguíamos más felices que nunca, cada uno concentrado en sus propios proyectos. El clima se había vuelto frio, los arboles habían perdido sus hojas y cada vez estábamos más cerca de las vacaciones en Croccus. Estaba en la casa de Natsu acostada en el sillón. Leía un libro mientras él estaba jugando un videojuego. De golpe, comenzó a lloviznar y esto se convirtió en una tormenta. Definitivamente amaba el invierno. Amaba el chocolate caliente, mis sudaderas abrigadas y la nieve. Natsu se levantó del sillón y fue a cerrar la ventana. Se volvió a sentar y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Parece una tormenta fuerte. –dijo

-Sí, está haciendo mucho frio. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu papá?

-No vendrá hoy. Tiene un trabajo en otra ciudad, dudo que venga. Con este temporal…

-Espero que este bien.

-Si. ¿Pero sabes lo que significa?

-¿Qué?

-Que tenemos la noche para nosotros solos. –dijo acercándose a mi oído.

Comenzó a dar besos en mi cuello mientas adentrada su mano dentro de mi sudadera. Tomo el libro que yo tenía en mi mano y lo lanzo lejos. Quise protestar pero él no me dejo. Por un momento pensé que íbamos a hacerlo pero Natsu se detuvo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Recuerdas que dentro de una semana nos vamos de vacaciones no?

-Si.

-Pues primero que todo, mi padre no ira. Cambiaron los planes de su trabajo y debe quedarse. Iremos nosotros. Segundo… no iremos solos. Alguien más vendrá.

-¿Quién?

-Gray.

-¿Por qué…

-Y Juvia. Y Levi. Y Gajeel. Y Erza… Ah y Jellal.

-¿Enserio? Maravilloso! Haremos un viaje en grupo.

-Si. Estaremos toda la semana solos. Reserve una habitación para nosotros dos solos. Jellal y Erza también dormirán juntos y según escuche, Juvia y Levy dormirán juntas y los otros dos tarados compartirán habitación.

-Genial, esto será un viaje asombroso.

-Apuesta por ello.

Era de noche. Ambos teníamos hambre así que pedimos una pizza. Teníamos suerte de que aun con este temporal la trajeran a domicilio. Esperamos un rato y al fin la trajeron. Comimos entre risas y carcajadas.

-¿De verdad? –solté una carcajada.

-De verdad. Estábamos en clase de química y algo le cayó a Gray en su camiseta. El idiota se asustó y se quitó la ropa. Ahora todos lo llaman Gray el desnudo.

Comenzamos a reírnos. Yo imaginaba la situación y Natsu me contaba detalladamente lo que sucedió. Me alegre de que los chicos vallan a venir de vacaciones con nosotros. Debido a mi cambio de escuela ya ni siquiera pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Los extrañaba y saber que estaríamos todos juntos en este viaje me emocionaba.

-Natsu. ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?

-No lo sé. Tengo algo en mente pero…

-Dímelo.

-Vas a reírte. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No voy a reírme, dilo.

-Quiero estudiar medicina.

-Oh… Espera. ¿¡Medicina!?

-Si. Suena estúpido porque siempre soy muy despistado. Pero la verdad es que me interesa.

-Está bien mi amor. –Dije recostándome en su pecho- Yo voy a apoyarte en lo que sea que quieras hacer.

Estuvimos mirando la tele un rato. La tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte. En una oportunidad, se cortó la luz llevándose también la electricidad. Estuvimos deambulando un rato y como veíamos que la luz no volvía, decidimos irnos a dormir. En la casa yo no tenía un cuarto propio ya que dormía con Natsu. Igneel había insistido y estaba planeando construirme un cuarto propio, aunque yo sabía que no era necesario. Fui al baño, me lave los dientes, me puse unos pantalones para dormir y un sweater. Me acosté en la cama y minutos después llego Natsu a abrazarme.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Natsu me dio un beso y yo lo seguí. Nos besamos durante un rato, Natsu puso sus brazos en mi cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me puse arriba de el mientras seguíamos la guerra de besos. El sonido de la lluvia acompañaba el momento. Todo era perfecto. Natsu metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón acariciándome las piernas y luego, el trasero.

Comenzó a quitármelo mientras yo quitaba su remera. El seguía acariciando mis muslos y mi trasero y yo tenía mis manos en su pecho. Luego, se puso sobre mí y me quito el sweater. Yo quite su pantalón y estábamos ambos en ropa interior. En un movimiento rápido, me desabrocho el sostén mientras sacaba algo de su mesa de luz.

Después de un rato, ambos estábamos desnudos. Seguíamos besándonos. Me encantaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Natsu cerca mío. Sentía que ese calor era solo para mí. Nadie más podía sentirlo. Siempre que lo hacía con Natsu sentía mariposas en el estómago, era algo especial. Jamás me había enamorado antes. Natsu probablemente si lo había hecho. En el pasado se habia enamorado de Lisanna. Aunque eso ya no me preocupaba.

Hasta el momento, no habíamos parado de besarnos. De golpe, Natsu se aleja de mí y yo quedo acostada mientras él estaba subido sobre mí. Siempre que estábamos en esa posición Natsu trataba de no poner todo su peso sobre mí ya que pensaba que iba a lastimarme. La verdad a mí no me hacia ningún daño.

De golpe Natsu se acerca a mi cuello y comienza lamerlo. Yo doy pequeños suspiros y el acaricia mi cintura y mis muslos. Yo lo empujo y me pongo sobre el mientras lo vuelvo a besar. Seguimos así toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia no había parado. La luz tampoco había vuelto. Aun así, había agua y gracias a dios pude darme un baño. Me dirigí hacia la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Natsu seguía durmiendo. Igneel volvió más tarde cuando la tormenta al fin había terminado. La luz había vuelto y volvimos a hacer nuestras tareas que hacíamos cotidianamente.

Los días pasaron y se aproximaba el viaje a Croccus. El día siguiente a ese me asegure de empacar todas mis cosas.

Sentí cosquillas en mi cuello.

-Despierta osa.

-¿Ya es de mañana?

-Salimos en una hora.

-Gracias por despertarme Nat.

-Si te hubiese despertado 5 minutos antes me habrías golpeado porque no tendrías tiempo para prepararte. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Peeeero. Te desperté a horario o sea que merezco un premio.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le di un beso en los labios. Amaba a Natsu más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Me gustaba saber que íbamos a hacer un viaje juntos, antes jamás hubiese imaginado que haría esto con un chico. Debo admitir, que antes de que el llegara, mi relación con los demás no era tan fuerte como lo es ahora. Estoy agradecida de que el haya llegado.

Me levante de la cama que compartía con Natsu. Me di un mini baño, me cepille el cabello, me lave los dientes y me vestí. En mi maleta llevaba toda ropa abrigada ya que en Croccus hacia mucho mas frío que el de aqui. Probablemente veríamos nieve y a excepción de mi traje de baño (que lo usaría en la pileta del hotel) mi vestimenta se basaba en sweters, remeras manga larga, pantalones, jeans, botas y bufandas. Igneel, Natsu y yo desayunamos. Todos iríamos en bus hasta nuestro destino puesto que Croccus no quedaba tan lejos. Aun así, nos gustaba tener un autobús solo para nosotros solos. Imaginaba que los muchachos se pararían todo el rato por lo inquietos que son.

La hora paso rápido y nos dirigimos hacia la parada de autobús. Igneel se despidió de nosotros y se fue, dejándonos solos.

-No te acerques tanto a ninguno de los 4 tarados. En especial a Gray.

-Sabes que solo estaré pegada a ti.

-Por si acaso.

-No seas muy celoso tú también.

-Claro que no.

-Por si acaso.

Matamos esos minutos hablando de cosas triviales y luego, llegaron los demás. Nos saludamos entre todos. Los demás estaban felices de verme ya que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos debido a mis clases.

El bus llego en un santiamén y subimos. Todos estábamos sentados. Yo iba del lado de la ventana y Natsu del lado del pasillo. Cinco minutos después de partir hacia nuestro destino, Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pararse y a corretear por todo el autobús. El chofer les ordeno sentarse pero… no le hicieron mucho caso. Estuvimos todo el viaje soportando las bromas de los hombres mientras nosotras, hablábamos de cosas de mujeres y nos poníamos al día con los asuntos. Luego, Natsu saco una cámara de video.

-Y aquí podemos ver al animal más idiota… conocido por el hombre. Su nivel de idiotez es tan alto, que cada día asombra mucho más a los científicos y expertos que lo estudian. Con ustedes… Gray Fullbuster.

Apunto la cámara hacia Gray el cual lo miro con cara asesina. Todos estallamos de risa, incluso el chofer. Gray se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Natsu. Comenzaron a golpearse igual que siempre y los demás seguimos muy normales.

-Así que Juvia… te gusta Gray.

-S-si pero por favor no digan absolutamente nada.

-No lo haremos. –dijo Erza. –pero algún día tendrás que decírselo tú.

-Lo hare en este viaje. Pero no creo gustarle la verdad.

-Debes correr el riego. Así que como Jellal y yo terminamos juntos.

-¡Hemos llegado! –anuncio el chofer.

Inmediatamente Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear y se dirigieron hacia las ventanillas del autobús. Se podía observar un paisaje nevado y frio. Croccus estaba sin duda en una de las mejores épocas del año. Además de nosotros, había mucha gente en la ciudad, sin duda era la miel de los turistas. Estábamos entrando en el centro de la ciudad, las chicas mirábamos principalmente las tiendas para poder darnos una idea de con que nos encontraríamos. Los hombres seguían peleando y teníamos la sospecha de que el chofer ya estaba cansándose de nosotros.

En varios minutos ya estábamos en el hotel. Era enorme. El conductor se despidió de nosotros y se marcho dejándonos por fin, en lo que serian nuestras vacaciones. Al entrar, notamos que era un lugar muy lujoso y bastante acogedor. Nos acercamos a la recepcionista para que nos dijera donde nos hospedaríamos. Las chicas y yo seguimos hablando y luego, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se sumaron a la conversación. Estábamos discutiendo sobre a donde iríamos primero al salir del hotel. Las mujeres queríamos ir de compras, pero los hombres querían esquiar en las montañas. En eso, Jellal estaba hablando con la recepcionista. Ella era una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro el cual parecía purpura, ojos color miel/café y muy buen cuerpo.

-Hola, mire mis amigos y yo reservamos dos pares de habitaciones. Estaremos aquí durante una semana.

-¿A nombre de quién? –pregunto la recepcionista.

-Igneel Dragneel.

-Por favor sígame, le indicare donde están las habitaciones.

Jellal nos hizo un gesto para que lo sigamos. Todos estábamos muy emocionados por conocer el lugar en donde nos quedaríamos. Subimos en asesor hasta el tercer piso y luego nos detuvimos.

-Muy bien, sus habitaciones son las números 21, 22, 23 y 24.

Natsu y yo entramos en la habitación numero 21. Era asombrosa. Al entrar nos topamos con el living, el cual estaba pintado con colores neutros. Tenia un sofá negro gigante y en frente de el, la enorme televisión. El resto del cuarto estaba adornado con cuadros, alfombras, estantes con libros (los cuales leería), una ventana y por supuesto, la chimenea. Al lado de el living, podíamos ver la cocina la cual también constaba de colores neutros. Tenia todos sus utensilios incluyendo un horno para pizzas. Estábamos fascinados con nuestra habitación.

Luego, nos encontrábamos con una puerta blanca. Era la habitación en la cual dormiríamos. La cama era enorme y al igual que las paredes, las sabanas eran blancas. También había una tele gigante ahí. Dentro de la habitación, había dos puertas mas. Una de el baño, el cual tenia un jacuzzi muy hermoso, y el armario. Todo era perfecto. Natsu dejo tirado su equipaje y salto a la cama como si fuese un niño.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Quiero vivir aquí!

-¿No tenias algo parecido a esto cuando tenias dinero?

-Si… ¡pero esto esta mucho mejor!

Mientras nosotros inspeccionábamos nuestro nuevo "bunker", Jellal y Erza, se metieron en la habitación 22, Gajeel y Gray en la 23 y Juvia y Levy, en la 24. La recepcionista había entrado al cuarto con Jellal y Erza.

-Wow. –dijo Jellal al ver la habitación.

-Creo que esto es demasiado. –dijo Erza.

-¿No les gusta la habitación? Puedo pedir otra si así lo quieren.

-No, no. Esta bien. –dijo Jellal. –Solo… no esperábamos que fuera tan lujosa.

-Bien. Siéntanse cómodos y si necesitas algo me llamas. Por cierto, soy Kagura. –dijo guiñándole un ojo. Luego salio de la habitación.

-¿Viste como te coqueteo esa zorra? –dijo Erza enojada.

-No estaba coqueteando.

-¿Estas ciego o como?

-No estés celosa cariño, aunque estuviese "coqueteando" jamas le prestaría atención. Yo solo salgo contigo. –le dio un beso en los labios.

Luego de acomodar todas nuestras cosas, bajamos a la recepción para planear que haríamos ese día.

-¿Han visto las habitaciones? –pregunto Natsu.

-Son asombrosas. –dijo Gray. –Y no es por nada pero quiero robarme esa televisión.

-¡Ey! Esa fue idea mía. –dijo Gajeel.

-¡Nadie va a robarse nada! –les grito Erza.

-Esta bien…

-Como sea. ¿Qué haremos hoy? –pregunto Jellal.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre a donde iríamos. La ciudad era bastante grande y había muchas cosas por hacer, no podíamos decidirnos. Es así, que las mujeres fuimos a recorrer el centro comercial, y los hombres fueron a la montaña a esquiar.

Por suerte, el viaje había sido avisado desde hace meses y todas tuvimos la oportunidad para ahorrar dinero, el cual estábamos gastando en carteras, botas, abrigos, bufandas, chaquetas y mas accesorios de invierno.

-Le diré a Gray que me gusta. Pero no creo que sea hoy. Pareceré muy desesperada si lo hago el primer día.

-Juvia. Si Gray esta enamorado de ti y tu no lo sabes, el tampoco, se perderán una semana de poder estar juntos. –dijo Erza.

-Lo se, pero aun no se como hacerlo.

El paseo por el centro comercial de Croccus se había convertido en una charla alentando a Juvia para que se confiese a Gray. A Levy también le gustaba Gajeel pero no quería admitirlo. Todas lo sabíamos. Al mismo tiempo, Erza estaba contándonos sobre el coqueteo de la zorra del hotel con su novio. Esas sin duda iban a ser unas vacaciones interesantes.

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Se vienen cosas muy interesantes en esta semana. De verdad me alegra que a varios de ustedes les guste la historia, siempre leo sus comentarios y me alegra saber que no soy del todo un fracaso con la escritura xd. **

**Como sea, espero que las personitas al igual que yo, que están comenzando las vacaciones, les valla muy bien y estén muy felices de haber terminado la escuela. A los que recién empiezan el nuevo año escolar, les deseo suerte.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización amigos!**

**Mineko890: Lo siento :c no tengo cuenta en Watpad. A mi personalomente se me hace mas comodo escribir en este sitio y la verdad no creo estar preparada aun para publicar mis historias en otros lugares. Por ahora, seguire subiendo mis historias en este lugar**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lamento la tardanza por publicar este capítulo!**

**Se que los tengo un poquitín abandonados y me disculpo por eso. Ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo cap de todas mis historias y quiero publicarlos lo más rápido posible.**

**De nuevo quiero agradecerles todos los comentarios de apoyo y aquí está el cap!**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero esta historia es completamente mía. Los derechos de autor están reservados y si alguien llegara a robarla, dejaría de subir capítulos hasta que el problema se solucione.**_

* * *

-Ey. Tarado de las nieves.

-¿Qué?

-Estas muy desconcentrado y si siques así, probablemente te caigas. Y yo no pienso darte respiración boca a boca para salvar tu trasero.

-No voy a caerme y… eugh –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¡Oigan! Vallamos un rato a esa cafetería. Está cayendo demasiada nieve.

-Está bien.

Jellal nos ordenó ir dentro de una cafetería que estaba en las montañas. En esa ciudad, no era raro encontrar tiendas en medio de toda la pista de esquí, puesto que era un lugar bastante popular y se juntaba mucha gente.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en unos pequeños sillones que había adentro. El lugar era bastante acogedor. Pedimos chocolate caliente. Bueno. Excepto Gray que pidió…

-¿Helado en invierno? ¿Hablas enserio?

-Si. ¿Por qué no?

-Ya entiendo porque no tienes novia. Eres un bicho raro.

-¿Me lo dices tú que tienes el cabello pintado de color cerdito?

-Mi cabello me hace sexy. Tus gustos te hacen estúpido.

-Por supuesto. Como si eso…

-¿Vieron a la recepcionista del hotel? –Jellal nos interrumpió.

-Si. Estaba buena pero la verdad no es mi tipo. –dijo Gajeel.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

-Mhmm –se quedó callado y siguió bebiendo su chocolate.

-¿Mhmm? ¿Estas tratando de decir que te gustan las bajitas… de ojos marrones y am no se… pelo azul tal vez?

-Ya cállate. Tú ni siquiera te atreves a hablarle a Juvia.

-¿Y quién dijo que me gusta Juvia?

-Lo saben todos. Tú eres el único tarado que lo niega.

-Uno. Yo no soy tarado. Dos. Ella no me gusta.

-¿Niegas que es atractiva?

-No yo… Escuchen. Ella es hermosa y amable y es una gran persona y tiene unas piernas muuuy sexys pero no lo sé.

-¿Qué no sabes?

-No sé si salir con ella. Somos amigos y estamos en el mismo "grupo". Si no funciona y llegáramos a terminar seria incómodo. Para nosotros y para el resto de ustedes.

-Por dios. ¿Enserio piensas en eso? Amigo. Yo salgo con Erza. ¿A mi vas a decírmelo?

-Jellal seamos honestos. Ustedes son inseparables. Han estado juntos desde hace años y conoces a Erza. Sabes cómo va a reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que tú puedas llegar a decirle.

-Eso no significa que no hayamos tenido peleas. Pero las superamos. Y tú sabes que una pelea con Erza es como morir.

-Si pero…

-Deja de poner escusas y se un hombre de una vez. –Ya estaba cansado de escucharlo decir que no podía. Todos sabíamos que entre él y Juvia había algo especial. Él no quería aceptarlo pero definitivamente debía sentar cabeza. –Lucy y yo tuvimos que pasar un montón de cosas para estar juntos pero aquí estamos. Y creo yo que es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Estoy rodeado de gente que de verdad puedo considerar mis amigos. Y tengo una novia que de verdad me ama. No sé qué estas esperando.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Habíamos estado hablando de las chicas tanto tiempo y se nos había olvidado que deberíamos estar con ellas. De pronto una escena no muy linda salto en mi mente. ¿Y si un chico se le había acercado a Lucy y estaba molestándola? Tenía que estar ahí ya. Estaba por levantarme de mi asiento hasta que Jellal comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno al principio estaba hablándoles sobre la recepcionista. El punto es que según Erza ella estaba coqueteándome y al parecer Erza ahora la odia. Como sea. No importa que. Mientras Erza este presente no alaguen, hablen, miren ni se acerquen a ella. Por su bien.

-No somos idiotas ya sabemos que Erza nos mataría si llegamos a decir algo.

-Como sea. ¿Vamos a buscar a las chicas?

Todos dejamos los vasos vacíos de chocolate y nos levantamos de los sillones. Salimos de la cafetería. Esas montañas tenían aerosillas y por lo tanto bajar a donde estaba la otra parte de la ciudad solo nos tomó un par de minutos. Decidimos entrar al centro comercial ya que probablemente las chicas estén ahí dentro. En ese lugar era común ver a gente con su equipo de esquí. Recorrimos varias tiendas hasta que divisamos a las chicas. Erza probablemente estaba en el probador, Juvia y Levy estaban mirando ropa y Lucy… estaba hablando con un chico.

-¡Natsu detente!

Jellal estaba tratando de detenerme pero yo ya estaba caminando hacia ese lugar. El chico con el que hablaba Lucy era casi de su altura y tenía el cabello blanco. Me acerque hacia allí, empuje a ese chico, tome de la cintura a mi novia y la bese.

-¿Cómo estas amor? Te extrañe.

-Hola Natsu. También te extrañe. Estaba hablando con una amiga que hice aquí. Te presento a Yukino.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la persona que había empujado. Había resultado ser una chica. De espaldas y con ese traje de esquí bastante grande… ¡Lo juro! ¡Parecía un chico! Me acerque y la ayude a levantarse.

-¡Perdón perdón perdón! ¡Lo juro no quería lastimarte!

-Está bien, no pasa nada.

Me regalo una sonrisa y nos quedamos hablando los tres. Gray y Gajeel se habían acercado a Juvia y Levy. Gran error. Gajeel cargaba una pila gigante de ropa que Levy había elegido para probarse y Gray estaba al lado de Juvia. Esta le preguntaba cada 3 segundos si le gustaba lo que había elegido. Jellal había desaparecido. Yukino se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su casa. Nos contó que iría a la universidad en Magnolia y nosotros le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda si necesitaba algo.

Nos acercamos a los demás y nos saludamos.

-Jellal intento decírtelo. –dijo Gray.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que era una chica.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué tal si era lesbiana?

-Eres el tipo más celoso de la faz de la tierra ¿Lo sabes?

-Si.

Jellal apareció detrás de nosotros acomodándose el traje de esquí. Gray y yo lo miramos con una cara cómplice.

-¿Sexo en el probador eh?

-Cállate. Ya lo harás con Juvia y voy a reírme en tu cara.

Juvia se acercó a nosotros. Probablemente quería mostrarle algo a Gray. Al principio nos preocupamos de que pudiese haber escuchado algo de nuestra conversación pero para nuestra suerte, no escucho nada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada Juvia. Solo decíamos que am… Tu cabello es igual a ese vestido que está ahí. Anda. Ve a probártelo. Ve.

-Pero…

Gray la estaba empujando delicadamente hacia un vestido que había visto por casualidad. Juvia lo tomo y entro a los probadores. Erza salió en esos momentos y Gray y yo la miramos extraño. Aun así, no dijimos nada por miedo a… morir básicamente. Juvia salió de los probadores y lo miro a Gray.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me queda?

-Te ves preciosa.

El idiota estaba embobado con ella. Los demás no podíamos creer que después de todo no avanzara. Sabíamos que serían una gran pareja.

-Entonces… supongo que voy a llevármelo.

Las chicas se acercaron a la caja para pagar las cosas que querían comprar. Jellal y yo nos acercamos también. Jellal ya estaba pagando las cosas de Erza. Era extraño pero al parecer le gustaba pagar las cosas que su novia porque según él era un acto de "caballero". Yo intente pagar por Lucy pero ella me discutió diciendo que podía pagarse sus cosas por si sola. Terminamos pagando mitad y mitad.

Salimos de ese lugar y nos dimos cuenta de que era bastante tarde. Nos dirigimos al hotel y entramos intentando ignorar a la recepcionista y entramos a la habitación numero 21. Ocea la de Lucy y la mía. Debido a que había un horno de pizzas, Juvia y Lucy decidieron preparar unas mientras Levy y Erza hablaban con nosotros en el living.

Luego de bastante rato, las pizzas estaban listas. Ellas las trajeron. Juvia se sentó entre Gray y Jellal y Lucy se sentó al lado mío.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunto Erza.

-Comer.

-Ya sé que estamos comiendo Natsu. Me refiero a después de esto.

-Estamos cansados de tanto esquiar… ¿No podemos irnos a dormir? –pregunto Gray.

-No. Hoy es el primer día de nuestras vacaciones. Tenemos que aprovechar la semana. Además hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a Lucy.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Bien jugaremos a algo.

Erza en un momento de la conversación había salido de la habitación y se había ido. No teníamos idea porque había salido pero ya había vuelto con muchas, demasiadas botellas de alcohol. Sabíamos por experiencias anteriores que Erza + alcohol = muerte instantánea.

Bueno… varias cosas involucradas con Erza significaban la muerte.

-Yo paso… -dijo Gajeel.

-No. Nadie puede irse. Todos jugaremos.

Nadie protesto y comenzamos a beber lo que Erza había traído. Yo bebí muy poco pues estuve vigilando a Lucy. Según parecía, yo creía en ese entonces que era inmune al alcohol pues no hacía nada. Pero no.

-Natsu…

Lucy se había tirado encima de mí y estaba hablándome al oído. A mí no me molestaba el punto era que… estábamos en frente de todos. Pero no importaba. Digamos que los únicos cuerdos éramos Jellal, Gajeel y yo. Jellal intentaba hacer que Erza se calme pues el alcohol la volvía peligrosamente violenta. Gajeel intentaba quitarse a Levy de encima pero ella se reía de absolutamente todo y no le hacía caso. Gray y Juvia estaban abrazados, Juvia estaba llorando y Gray intentaba consolarla pero estaba borracho y no era de mucha ayuda. Ella al parecer lloraba porque nevaba demasiado y decía que íbamos a quedar atrapados ahí dentro.

Y yo pues…

En un punto, tome a Lucy y la puse sobre mi regazo. Ahora la tenía sentada en mis piernas mientras me abrazaba. Estaba intentando calmarla y al parecer estaba funcionando. Todo era un descontrol. Lucy estaba por dormirse hasta que Erza se separó de Jellal.

-¡Escuchen! Ya es más de media noche y todavía no hacemos nada emocionante. Jugaremos un juego.

-¿Que juego? –decía Levy entre carcajadas.

-Se llama el juego del maestro del gremio.

-Oh no. –decía Gajeel.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunte.

-Cuando íbamos a la primaria lo jugábamos. Fingíamos que éramos parte de un gremio y bueno. En cada gremio hay un maestro. El punto del juego es que cada uno escoge un palito de ese vaso y el que tenga la corona es el maestro y debe ordenarles a los otros lo que debe hacer.

-No suena bueno.

-No era bueno jugar con Erza de pequeña. Imagínatelo ahora que ha crecido y que esta alcoholizada.

-Gajeel vámonos de aquí.

-Si.

-¡Se los prohíbo! –Grito Jellal –Les prohíbo dejarme solo con todas ellas.

-También esta Gray. –nos defendí

-Si pero esta borracho. Se quedan aquí o les digo a Erza que los golpee.

Inmediatamente nos sentamos y cada uno comenzó a tomar un palito. Levy fue la victoriosa.

-Ahahahah soy la maestra!

-¿Qué vas a ordenarnos? –decía Lucy.

-Les ordeno que… ¡se besen los pies!

-¿¡QUE!?

-Lo que escucharon ahahhaha.

Muy incómodamente fuimos haciendo lo que Levy nos ordenaba. Fue… asqueroso. Pero ella estaba borracha, no sabía lo que hacía y al parecer le hacía gracia. Volvimos a tomar un palito y el afortunado ahora era Jellal.

-Bueno. Esta orden no es para todos.

Teníamos puesta nuestra atención en él. Creía que sabía lo que Jellal estaba por hacer. Definitivamente era un genio.

-Gray, Gajeel. –Los nombrados le prestaron su suma atención al "maestro" –Les ordeno darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica que les gusta.

Ambos lo miraron avergonzados. Al principio se negaron pero finalmente lo hicieron. Gray fue el primero. Realmente no estaba del todo consiente de lo que hacía puesto que estaba borracho, pero finalmente se acercó a Juvia y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego fue el turno de Gajeel, que al principio no quiso pero lo termino haciendo con la excusa de que no recordarían nada al día siguiente. Se acercó a Levy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Por tercera vez acomodamos los palillos y ahora fue el turno de… Erza.

-Oh no.

-Bien… Natsu. Te reto a besar a Lucy en frente de todos y tocarle el trasero.

-Estas de broma.

-No.

-Me niego.

-Soy la maestra, lo lamento.

Con un suspiro de frustración me senté en el medio de la ronda que habíamos hecho y senté a Lucy encima mío. Ella no estaba realmente consiente de lo que estábamos haciendo. Tenía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y yo tenía mis manos alrededor de la suya. Todos estaban mirándonos. Comencé a besarla y de a poco bajaba mis manos. Seguimos así un par de minutos y luego nos separamos. Jellal y Gajeel me dieron una mirada cómplice.

-Lo siento Natsu, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana en la noche para tener sexo.

-Al menos no lo hice en el probador.

-¡Bien cállense! Mi siguiente orden es que Juvia debe quitarse la blusa y Levy la falda.

-¡Juvia no se quitara nada! –dijo Gray enojado.

-¡Levy menos! –siguió Gajeel.

-Erza, cariño creo que debemos ir a dormir…

-¡No!

Juvia y Levy se quitaron las partes ordenadas por Erza. Gray y Gajeel estaban frente a ellas para "asegurarse" de que nadie las vea. Lucy estaba abrazada a mí y al parecer tenia sueño, pues de a poco había comenzado a cerrar los ojos.

-Erza, Lucy tiene algo de sueño. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir ya?

-Si tiene sueño, llévala a la habitación. Pero no nos moveremos de aquí.

La noche paso. Se hicieron las dos, tres y luego las cuatro de la mañana. Cerca de las cuatro y media, Erza comenzó a tener sueño lo cual era un gran alivio. Hace algunas horas yo ya había llevado a Lucy a nuestra habitación puesto que estaba bastante cansada. Luego de un rato, Gray llevo a Juvia. Erza durmió en el sofá esa noche, el cual era bastante grande, con Jellal a su lado. Levy, Gajeel y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación de Gray y de Gajeel. Levy durmió en la habitación y Gajeel y yo en el sofá gigante del living.

A la mañana siguiente la nieve caía muy fuerte sobre la ciudad. Gajeel y yo nos despertamos casi a la misma hora. Estábamos aburridos y no sabíamos que hacer así que decidimos ir a comprar algo para desayunar. Nos abrigamos bien y salimos de la habitación. Antes de bajar, le dije a Gajeel que me esperara. Entre a la habitación y me dirigí hacia donde Juvia y Lucy estaban durmiendo. Me asegure de taparlas a ambas para que no se resfríen y luego baje con Gajeel.

Frente al hotel había una pastelería y al lado una farmacia. Compramos un pastel de fresas para Erza, donas y pastelitos. Luego fuimos a la farmacia y compramos algo para la resaca que tendrían todos al despertarse. Volvimos al hotel. Era bastante temprano y no teníamos mucho más que hacer.

Estábamos por entrar al elevador pero la recepcionista nos detuvo.

-Muy temprano para andar por las calles.

-Solo… salimos a comprar algunas cosas.

-Ya veo. –desde que nos había detenido para "hablar" con nosotros notaba que me estaba mirando demasiado. -¿Tienes novia? –me pregunto.

-Si. Y la amo demasiado.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno no pero…

-Interesante. Eres bastante atractivo para estar soltero… -Yo le hacía señas a Gajeel para que nos vallamos de ahí de inmediato.

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesado.

-Vamos. Seguro dices eso porque tu amigo –se volteo y me miro –Te ha dicho que no lo hagas pero…

-Gajeel.

Levy había salido del elevado y obviamente estaba enojada por la escena que había encontrado. Kagura se dio vuelta y la observo con odio.

-Y Natsu. ¿Dónde estaban?

Gajeel suspiro aliviado y se alejó de la recepcionista. Yo también me acercaba allí. Ya estábamos dentro del elevador. Habíamos dejado sola a Kagura y estábamos subiendo hacia el piso en el que se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.

-Lo siento. Salimos a comprar algo para desayunar y algo para la resaca.

-Muy bien porque siento que la cabeza va a explotarme.

Le pasamos una pastilla y una botella de agua que también habíamos comprado. Levy se la tomo y nos quedamos callados. Sin duda había sido una situación incómoda. Las puertas del elevador nos habían indicado que habíamos llegado y debíamos bajar.

* * *

**Como ven, de alguna forma quería incluir algunas ideas del especial de navidad que hizo Mashima hace un par de semanas aunque le cambie algunas cosas. **

**Intentare actualizar mi fic _Cinco años de querer_ durante estos días también. **

**Nos vemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy yo con una nueva actualización de mi historia. En aproximadamente un mes voy a comenzar las clases y quiero aprovechar a escribir los caps de mis fics ahora que todavía son vacaciones.**

**También quería anunciarles que esta siendo la primera historia que escribí, no tenía planeada hacerla tan larga asi que ya estoy viendo cuantos capítulos más tendrá.**

**Como sea, cuando este por terminar, obviamente voy a avisarles y a agradecerles por los comentarios. **

**Ahora sí, vamos con la historia!**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero esta historia es completamente mía. Los derechos de autor están reservados y si alguien llegara a robarla, dejaría de subir capítulos hasta que el problema se solucione.**_

* * *

-Ugh.

-Levy. ¿Está todo bien?

-Si Gajeel. Todo está perfecto.

-Pareces algo… enojada.

-¿Enojada? ¿Yo? Te acabo de decir que me duele la cabeza.

-Chicos ¿podrían pelearse cuando yo no esté en el medio? Tengo ver si Lucy ya despertó y…

-Cállate Natsu.

-Si Levy.

-Pues pareces enojada por otra cosa. O por alguien más bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa tu vida privada? Puedes salir con quien quieras y a mí no va a importarme…

-Pues parecía que si cuando nos interrumpiste sabes.

-¿Los interrumpí? Oh lo siento si es mi culpa por usar el elevador hubiese mejor usado las escaleras para que tu tuvieras más tiempo de coquetear con la recepcionista.

-¿Coquetear con la recepcionista? De que hablas, siempre te he dicho que no soporto que las mujeres sean así de zorras.

-Pues dime tu que estabas tan pegado con ella.

-Chicos creo que escuche a Erza llamándome, debo ir porque saben que me sacara la cabeza…

-Ush Natsu deja de molestar. Nadie te pidió que te quedes.

-Levy me dijo que…

-Vete Natsu.

-Escucha Levy. Solo hay una mujer que me gusta. Y he estado enamorado de ella desde hace años. Es preciosa, amable, gentil y la mujer más inteligente que conozco. Y aunque ahora parezca un demonio estando enojada yo la quiero así, ¿me entiendes tonta?

-No. No te entiendo y no me importa nada que hables de esa p…

El chico la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Había estado pensando en declararle a ella lo que sentía, y desde la charla que había tenido con sus amigos ya se había decidido. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Levy una vez que terminara de besarla, puesto que no sentía ninguna reacción de ella. Después de un rato se separó y solo quedaron mirándose.

Parecían dos extraños parados en medio del pasillo. Solo… mirándose. Había demasiado silencio y eso no ayudaba para la incomodidad que Gajeel pasaba en esos momentos.

-Bien…

-De todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida, jamás espere que fueras tú el que se enamoraría de mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no parezco inteligente?

-Porque a simple vista pareciera que te atraen las zorras con lengua filosa.

-No. Siempre me has gustado tú.

Levy no sabía exactamente que pensar en ese momento, no tenía esperado que eso fuera a pasar. De hecho nunca hablaban mucho. Siempre se había dirigido hacia Gray y Gajeel como _los amigos de Natsu._ Tampoco fuera hubiese hablado mucho con ellos.

-No importa si eres inteligente o no.

-¿Qué?

-Que… los opuestos se atraen. ¿Sabes?

**…**

-Y luego Levy me grito "Cállate Natsu" y tuve que quedarme ahí hasta que después mentí diciendo que Erza me había llamado y debía irme. Creo que me creyeron.

-Valla… -dijo Erza sentada en el sofá. –Creo que es mejor dejar que arreglen esto solos.

-Creí que ibas a zorrear a la recepcionista.

-Juvia… cállate por favor. –le decía Jellal con cara de lamento.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué hablar mal de ella si puedo golpearla con un palo?

-Erza. Te recuerdo que trajimos dinero pero no el suficiente para sacarte de prisión.

-Ya se me ocurrirá como escapar.

-¡Nadie ira a prisión! –grito Jellal.

-Cambiando de tema… Oye calzón de nieve.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso ayer?

-Me duele la cabeza demasiado. No recuerdo nada.

-Pues anoche estabas bastante pegadito con Juvia…

Ambos se sonrojaron y todos comenzaron a reír. Definitivamente querían que esos dos terminaran juntos, valía la pena avergonzarlos con tal de que se dieran cuenta de que eran del uno para el otro. La puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron Gajeel y Levy tomados de la mano. Como una autentica pareja. Todos voltearon a verlos. Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Se reconciliaron?

-Más que eso. –Aseguro Levy-. Ahora somos pareja.

-Ya era hora.

-¡Felicidades chicos!

-Era sabido.

-Si la recepcionista quiere coquetear con Gajeel me avisas y formamos un ejército.

-No será necesario. No podría cambiar a Levy.

-¡Que tierno!

-¿Escuchaste Gray? A Juvia le gustan los hombres tiernos.

-No molestes pelo de algodón.

-Bueno. ¿Qué haremos hoy? –pregunto Erza.

-Pensé que a todos les dolía la cabeza. –dijo Natsu.

-Estamos de vacaciones. No nos importa.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy vamos a esquiar todos juntos y en la noche vamos a una fiesta o algo? –Decía Lucy mientras se ponía sus botas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea. Pasaron el día esquiando eh la montaña. Hacia muchísimo frio pero el clima no evito que la pasaran realmente bien. Juvia estaba algo aislada y parecía pensar mucho en su relación con Gray. O en su "no relación" con Gray.

-¿Distraída?

Justo lo que le faltaba. El chico que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos en las últimas horas se encontraba frente a ella. En esos momentos se preguntaba si el recordaría lo que paso mientras estaban borrachos. Porque ella no lo hacía.

-Confundida mas bien.

Todos los demás estaban esquiando. Lucy había esquiado muy pocas veces en su vida y por lo tanto se podía ver a un Natsu intentando enseñarle. Aunque no estaba saliendo muy bien. Luego estaban Erza y Jellal y Gajeel y Levy esquiando y riendo juntos.

Debajo de la montaña de esquí había una cafetería bastante grande. La única tienda que se encontraba tan cerca de la pista, que fácilmente después de esquiar, podías ir con tus amigos a tomar un chocolate caliente. Juvia, la cual no tenía ganas de esquiar en ese momento, había bajado por un chocolate caliente. Tampoco tenía ganas de estar dentro, así que compro el chocolate caliente para llevar y se sentó en los pequeños bancos de afuera. Gray se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Y se puede saber en que estas confundida?

-Amor.

-¿Amor?

-¿Jamás te has sentido confundido ene la amor?

-No lo sé. Trato de no darle mucha importancia a eso. Lo único que quiero es graduarme y seguir con lo mío.

-¿Y que es "lo tuyo?

-Bueno…

No podía creer que estuviera hablando con el tan normal. Antes pensó que él ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ahora estaban hablando sobre sus sentimientos amorosos. Esperaba que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Mi madre murió el año pasado. A mí no me interesaba mucho la escuela pero ella todo lo que quería era que la terminara y que hiciera de mi vida lo que yo quisiera.

Recordaba perfectamente uno de los peores días de su vida. Sabía que su madre no estaba en perfectas condiciones pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. Un día estaban es sus casa y ella se había desmayado. Esperaron a que se despertara y cuando ella despertó comenzó a sentirse bastante mal. La llevaron al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mika Fullbuster había dejado de respirar y su esposo y su hijo habían quedado devastados.

-Lo siento… no tenía idea.

-No te lamentes. Pocas personas lo saben.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer al terminar la escuela?

-Bueno…

-¡Chicos!

Jellal había aparecido frente a ellos. No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí pero creyeron que ya era hora de irse. Habían estado en las montañas un día entero y estaban por ser las 9 de la noche. Croccus era una ciudad bastante tranquila, podían quedarse en las montañas hasta la hora que quisieran y seguro no sucedería nada. Aunque esa noche, habían quedado en ir a una fiesta de allí. Por lo tanto tenían 2 horas justas para arreglarse.

Regresaron al hotel e ignorando los comentarios de Kagura, entraron a las habitaciones. Todas las chicas estaban en distintas habitaciones, duchándose y arreglándose. Los chicos no necesitaban tanto tiempo para prepararse y por lo tanto en lo que ellas terminaban, esperaron en la habitación de Natsu comiendo una pizza y mirando la televisión.

Lucy salió del cuarto y entro en la sala. Todos se la quedaron viendo, estaba hermosa. Tenía unos tacones negros, una falda rosada que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un top blanco y un blazer negro. En el cabello se había hecho unas ondulaciones y lo sabía dejado suelto. Su maquillaje consistía en un labial rosado y un delineado bastante definido.

-Si fuera Natsu se encadenaría.

-Si fuera Natsu te pondría un rastreador.

-Si fuera Natsu… a quien engaño no sé qué decir. Te ves precios Lucy.

-Gracias chicos.

-Y les recuerdo que es mi novia. Vayan con las suyas.

-Yo no tengo nov…

-¡Estoy lista!

Juvia apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa. Estaba bastante sexy. Gray se quedó literalmente helado cuando la vio. Sus amigos alagaban a Juvia y se reían por la reacción del chico de cabello negro.

Minutos después llegaron las otras dos chicas. Juvia se había alisado el cabello y lo había dejado suelto. Tenía un top blanco de manga ¾ y unos shorts color piel con encaje. Luego se había puesto unos tacones negros no tan altos.

Erza… ¿¡se había cortado el cabello!? Ahora lo tenía un poco por debajo de los hombros y se había hecho rizos. Tenía un vestido negro suelto y unos tacones negros. Su maquillaje consistía en unos labios rojos y en delineado bastante fino. Luego Levy estaba con unos shorts con encaje color rosados, un top de flores rosa rojo y celeste, una chaqueta de jean y unos tacones color piel.

Todas se veían fabulosas.

Los chicos habían elogiado a cada una de sus novias, y Gray a Juvia, y habían ido a preparase.

Natsu tenía una musculosa blanca y arriba una camisa a cuadros abierta. Luego iba con jeans y unas zapatillas converse negras. Gajeel iba con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, además de unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos. Jellal iba con una camisa gris y una corbata a rayas roja y azul. Luego iba con un blazer azul, unos jeans y unos zapatos bordo. Por ultimo Gray iba con una camisa a cuadros, un sweater arriba y luego una chaqueta de cuero. Él también iba en jeans.

Todos se veían muy bien y decidieron ir a la fiesta.

**...**

El sonido de la música retumbaba en los oídos de Lucy mientras el vaso lleno de tequila era sostenido con bastante descuido por su mano. Natsu estaba detrás de ella con las manos en su cintura y estaban bailando pegados hacia abajo. A Natsu nunca le había gustado beber mucho. Por eso, controlaba a su novia con bastante cuidado.

Gajeel y Levy también estaban juntos bailando aunque no tan cerca como lo hacían Natsu y Lucy. Todavía estaban acostumbrándose a la idea de ser novios y no querían apresurar las cosas. Por otro lado Erza y Jellal estaban besándose contra una de las paredes de la discoteca. Por otra parte Juvia…

Juvia estaba bailando (obviamente borracha) sobre una mesa, atrayendo todas las miradas de los hombres. Gray estaba un poco lejos de allí vigilándola. No parecía gustarle lo que estaba haciendo.

La canción cambio. Juvia se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia él.

-No pareces estar pasándola ben.

Claro que no la estaba pasando bien. Una de sus amigas estaba "prostituyéndose´" sobre una mesa. O algo parecido…

-Eres bonita. No necesitas hacer eso para llamar la atención de los hombres.

-Dímelo tú.

-¿Qué?

Juvia planto sus labios contra los de el por un par de segundos. Él no sabía qué hacer. Ella se alejó y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Por qué…

-¡Gray!

Alguien toco su espalda y llamo su nombre. No. No. Definitivamente no. No podía ser ella. ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí?

-U… ¿Ultear?

-¿Cómo has estado?

Su ex. De todas las personas en el mundo AHÍ tenía que encontrarse a su ex. Justo en ese momento.

-Bien am… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí de vacaciones…

Juvia no sabía quién era esa chica pero definitivamente sentía que no le agradaba. Estaba bastante incomoda en esa situación y decidió ir por un par de tragos más. Gray no quería ni ver a Ultear. Pero sus modales no le permitían ir por Juvia y dejarla hablando sola. Tenía que encontrar la forma de irse y seguir sus vacaciones tranquilo.

-¿Sabes? Si quieres podemos bailar, tomar un trago o algo.

Ultear estaba acercándose a él cada vez más… pero no. El en realidad no quería nada con ella desde hace tiempo, y no iba a quererlo ahora.

-Ultear.

-¿Si?

-Me dejaste.

-Yo…

-Me dejaste cuando yo más te necesitaba. Ni siquiera me dijiste que ibas a mudarte. Y yo te necesitaba conmigo.

-Te juro que no quería hacerlo. Fue algo del trabajo de mi madre. La despidieron Gray. Y le ofrecieron un trabajo en otra ciudad por eso tuvimos que mudarnos.

-¡Si pero Ultear por dios!¿Cortar con tu novio por teléfono? Creí que no eras así, creí que te preocupabas más.

-Enserio lo siento. Estoy muy avergonzada de no haber podido estar ahí contigo y no haber hecho las cosas bien. Pero yo de verdad te quiero mucho y aunque no seamos novios de nuevo podemos ser amigos.

-No lo sé yo…

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Era una situación bastante rara. Su ex novia abrazándolo en medio de la pista de baile con los demás a su alrededor sumergidos en alcohol. No hizo absolutamente nada. Espero a que Ultear se alejara para decirle lo que en realidad quería decirle.

**...**

Esa noche hacia frio. Ella no tenía idea de que horas eran esas pero estaba segura de que ya era de madrugada. Estaba sentada en el cordón de la calle tomando un vaso de vodka. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Lo había besado y… segundos después había llegado ella chica. No soporto ser así de ignorada y decidió irse.

De golpe sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Hola.

-Hola…

-Creí que estabas adentro.

-Decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-Ahh.

La tensión se notaba bastante, Juvia no esperaba una conversación "normal" desde ahora pero definitivamente el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Lamento no hablado más contigo. Pero apareció Ultear y…

-¿Quién es ella?

-Mi ex.

Se lo imaginaba. Ella era muy bonita y Juvia sentía envidia por eso. No quería hablar sobre Ultear o sobre su relación con Gray. Quería que de una vez por todas, él le dijera lo que pensaba sobre ella y se terminara todo eso.

-Las ex siempre son un problema.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Cuando mi mama murió yo necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara. Pero ella se mudó de repente sin decirme nada. A su madre le ofrecieron un trabajo en otra ciudad y tuvo que irse…

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que lo sentía y que quería que fuésemos amigos.

-Ohh.

-No te preocupes. Yo no sé si quero que las cosas sean así. Después de todo el pasado no se puede cambiar.

-Tienes razón.

La nieve estaba cayendo en ese momento. Hacia bastante frio y ellos estaban en plena calle. A pesar del clima Juvia no tenía tanto frio. Quería regresar al hotel y descansar.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Algo.

Gray se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso e los hombres. A Juvia le dio ternura. El alcohol le estaba quemando la cabeza y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Se levantaron y regresaron adentro a seguir con la fiesta.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**¿Vieron los looks para la fiesta? Bueno si quieren verlos tal cual los imagine, pueden ver mi cuenta en We Heart it. Soy greatcityberrie y los looks están en el álbum "Looks SNTT". Aviso que por razones extrañas¿? La app no me dejo subir todos los look, por lo tanto algunos estarán completos y a otros le faltaran partes.**

**Bueno eso es todo. Nos vemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima pero esta historia es completamente mía. Los derechos de autor están reservados y si alguien llegara a robarla, dejaría de subir capítulos hasta que el problema se solucione.**_

* * *

**Capitulo Final**

* * *

La noche se pasó rápido. Jellal y Erza estuvieron besándose prácticamente toda la noche, Natsu y Lucy bailando y Gajeel y Levy bailando y bebiendo. Juvia estaba cansada, y lo único que quería era regresar al hotel. Cualquiera que la viera podía saber que no estaba del todo en sus cinco sentidos. Gray decidió acompañarla.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!

-¿Qué sucede cubos?

-Juvia no se siente muy bien y volveremos al hotel a descansar.

La rubia había escuchado la conversación y estaba preocupada. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Tomo demasiado y no creo que este del todo bien.

-¿Y tú la acompañaras para cuidarla o…?

El chico se puso rojo. –No seas idiota.

Salieron de aquella discoteca que al parecer esa noche, estaba hasta las nubes. Regresaron al hotel y se dirigieron a la habitación en la que se hospedaban Juvia y Levy. Sentía que no podía más. Su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único que quería hacer ahora era dormir.

-Juvia…

-Gray.

Su voz lo sorprendió y se volteo a verla. Sabía que debían hablar de eso. Los demás lo sabían y pese a las presiones de los demás, ellos aún se negaban a aceptar el hecho de que se querían. Las cosas últimamente eran complicadas. Estaban por terminar la escuela y era hora de pensar en su futuro. El solo hecho de convertirse en adulta la aterraba.

-Tú sabes lo que siento por ti. No necesitas un beso o un te amo para saberlo. Y aunque no me quieras así yo espero ser esa amiga que te falto cuando necesitabas a alguien.

De todas las personas que conocía, en un principio nunca creyó poder llegar a sentir algo con esa chica extraña. Porque así era ella, extraña. Y desde que la conoció le pareció solo una chica rara que inexplicablemente, con el tiempo se volvió su amiga. Y ahí estaba ella. Diciéndole que él le gustaba y él se había quedado helado en ese momento.

-Lo siento no… No imagine que esto pasaría. No imagine que yo podía llegar a gustarte.

-No. No estoy pidiéndote que salgamos. No estoy pidiéndote algo que no sientes.

-Nunca dije que no lo sentía, solo que no lo imaginaba.

Por un momento, el ambiente se había vuelto bastante incomodo.

-Bien y… Esto sonara extraño pero ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?

Dirigió su mirada hacia él y por primera vez, no creía en lo que le decía.

Esa mañana se despertaron y las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente.

-Creí que dijiste que no ibas a hacerle nada.

-Solo dormimos juntos. No me digas que jamás has dormido con Lucy porque no te creo una palabra.

-Si he dormido con ella pero al menos lo admito. Tú andas de mentiroso y nadie te cree.

-Nunca dije que no…

-¡Cállense!

La semana de vacaciones había pasado extremadamente rápido y estaban volviendo a Magnolia. Los demás aun no entendían el tipo de relación que tenían Juvia y Gray en ese momento. Los demás querían que Gray formalizara la relación de una vez… pero no les estaba saliendo muy bien…

* * *

Eran bastantes las risas que salían de la casa de los Dragneel. Todos estaban reunidos en el living de la casa. ¿Por qué tenían esas fotos tan vergonzosas aun? Nadie lo sabía. Pero sin duda serian un buen recuerdo a futuro. La vida pasaba demasiado rápido y nunca les daba un respiro. Seria bueno guardar recuerdos de las cosas que hacian en su adolescencia.

-Esas vacaciones fueron las mejores. –hablaba una chica de cabellos celestes, bajita y de ojos cafés.

-Recuerdo que fue ahí cuando Gray y yo comenzamos a salir. Aunque él era bastante tímido…

Las risas se escucharon de nuevo en el lugar. Burlas como las de antes salían a flote por parte de sus compañeros. Sin importar cuanto se defendiera, esa historia siempre tenía que salir…

-Ya les dije que no soy tímido. Solo esperaba un buen momento…

-Por favor Fullidiota. Tuviste muchas oportunidades que eran el "buen momento".

-Natsu déjalo. –odiaba cuando su esposa lo regañaba, pues siempre. No importaba que dijera, tenía razón. –¿Recuerdas cuánto te costó admitir que estabas babeando por mí?

-Bueno… cariño yo lo sabía. ¡Gray ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que el mismo sentía!

Una vez más sonaron las risas y Levy y Lucy se dirigieron a la cocina. Todos estaban hambrientos. Las cosas se habían complicado y ya no se veían tanto como antes, pues el trabajo tenia a todos bastante ocupados y eran pocas las veces en las que estaban todos presentes.

-¿Levy como llevas la maternidad?

-Es un sentimiento bastante bonito, aunque es agotador. Y más teniendo gemelos. ¿Y tú Lucy?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que este niño está ansioso por nacer. No deja de pegarme patadas y de moverse.

-Debe ser señal de que será igual que Natsu supongo…

-Lo sé. –las risas resonaban, por tercera vez en el día en todo el lugar…

**…**

_Sería justo decir que en un principio mi vida literalmente no tenía sentido. Yo nunca fui una de esas personas que se ponen a pensar en todo lo que les rodea. Simplemente lo disfrutan. Y yo lo estaba haciendo._

_Hasta que me di cuenta de que no todo era perfecto para mí. Mis amigos e incluso mi novia, no eran lo que yo creía que eran. A veces la vida nos pone a prueba sobre lo que podemos hacer y lo que no. Al principio creí que mi desafío seria empezar de nuevo y dejar toda mi vida perfecta que había construido en mis 18 años de vida. Pero no era así. _

_Se trataba de algo más. Se trataba de encontrarme a mí mismo y encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena. Y lo hice. Sería justo decir que desde que estoy con esta chica conozco lo que significa la verdadera felicidad. _

_La vida realmente nos pone a prueba cuando nos obliga a despedirnos de ciertas personas, no cuando nos hace despedirnos de algo material. Esta historia ha terminado un tanto extraña. Mi historia con Lucy apenas estaba comenzando ahí. Ahora estamos esperamos nuestro primer hijo. Esperamos ser unos excelentes padres. La verdad creo que todo es más fácil cuando tienes el apoyo de personas que de verdad te quieren. Mi pequeño todavía no ha nacido, pero espero que cuando le toque enfrentar esta clase de cosa pueda contar con nosotros. Nuestros amigos también están muy felices. Gajeel y Levy tuvieron gemelos, Jellal y Erza tuvieron una niña y Juvia esta embarazada al igual que Lucy. _

_Te escribo esta carta papa, porque estés donde estés, sé que aun estas ahí para mí. Y de todas las cosas que he hecho, me he olvidado de algo y eso de darte las gracias. Yo no sé qué haría si Lucy se fuera, estaría perdido. Pero tú saliste adelante por mí. Y por mama que seguro me dirías que ella siempre decía que pase lo que pase, hay que salir adelante. Y tú lo hiciste y aunque sé que siempre hubo una parte de tu corazón que permanecía vacío, siempre te ocupaste de darme lo mejor. _

_Aunque tú no tenías la culpa de los errores que yo cometía. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Es horrible esta sensación de saber que alguien que te ha visto crecer todos los días ahora no está. _

_Llegando al fin de todo esto._

_Gracias papá._

_Por haberme dado la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida. _

-¿Natsu?

Una suave y dulce voz irrumpe en su concentración. Él se voltea y ve a una hermosa chica parada detrás de él. Le sonríe y dirige una mirada hacia su vientre.

-Deberías estar durmiendo cariño. Sabes que él bebe se pone bastante inquieto a estas horas.

-Y es por eso que ya quiero que vengas a dormir.

Se acerca a él y le da un pequeño abraso. Era bastante tarde. Las únicas luces que podían percibirse eran las de las calles, que permanecían siempre encendidas. Había visto a Natsu quedarse hasta tarde varias veces. Ella sabía que era esa hora en la que él se sentía más cómodo escribiendo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que me esperabas linda. Ya voy a dormir.

Saco una pequeña caja marrón. Esa caja que siempre sacaba con tanto aprecio y la observaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Cada una de las cartas que había escrito se encontraban ahí.

-Mañana debo ir al hospital a hacerme un chequeo.

-Te acompaño. Los doctores dicen que este o el mes siguiente el pequeño ya estará listo para nacer.

-Lo se estoy ansiosa.

-Yo también estoy ansioso…

Mientras hablaban se acercaba de a poco a ella. Le encantaba sentir su calor y su cariño, al igual que le encantaba tocar, besar y hablar con su vientre. Las semanas pasaban rápido. Aunque no lo _suficientemente_ rápido para él, pues quería tener ya a el pequeño con el que jugaría todas las tardes.

-…de tenerlo con nosotros.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se que muchos no esperaban que el ultimo capitulo fuera así. Yo al principio no sabia como escribirlo, de hecho me tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo aunque no fue demasiado largo. El punto es que esta es mi primera historia y no quería hacerla demasiado larga. Quería agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron, favearon o siguieron esta historia. Es bastante importante para mi pues así se que al menos a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. **

**Lo ultimo que quería decirles es que a veces las cosas no salen como queremos. A veces debemos hallar la manera de cambiar las cosas por nosotros mismos así ****que por favor, cuando algo salga mal, cundo te sientas deprimido, hundido, triste ¡No te des por vencido! Todo va a pasar, te lo prometo. Y vas a encontrar a alguien que te ayude o que te haga sentir bien. **

**Con eso me voy diciéndoles que estoy escribiendo nuevas actualizaciones de mis otras historias. Pueden pasar a verlas si eso desean y seguire escribiendo por bastaaaaante tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por todo y se despide Zoe. **


End file.
